Sweet Revenge
by Bananas51
Summary: Sequel to "Take What You Can". If you haven't read that, you ought to first. COMPLETE!
1. In The Beginning

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own any of Disney's wonderful characters. [Although I wouldn't exactly mind owning one or two of them - if you catch my meaning.]  
  
As most of you have guessed, this is the sequel to "Take What You Can". And I'm writing this with mixed emotions. I want to write it because I love these characters, and I know their history, and I have the idea. I don't want to because well, I'm a little bored with them at this point. So, here's my plan of action. I am going to write this one, finish their story, and get it all out of my system. After that, it's on to other things. BUT, in order to make this story a little more exciting, both for me to write and you to read, I'm adding a little twist. Throughout the story, there are going to be decisions that need to made and it is going to be up to you, the readers, to make these decisions.  
  
And so, without further ado, I present to you the final chapter in the Jack and Julianne trilogy. As always, read, review, and most importantly, ENJOY!!!  
  
-Angie 


	2. Bloodshed's Back

Jack and Julianne sat at a little table in the back of the Faithful Bride, sipping on two mugs of rum as was their nightly routine. It had been a year and a half since their excursion with Will and Elizabeth, and since then they had spent their time building a formidable reputation for their new fleet. Now, after a several month campaign which included knocking off a record number of merchant ships, they returned home to Tortuga for a little breather.  
  
For the most part, life was pretty much the same as it always was for the two captains. Though they now sailed together all the time, the dynamic of their relationship remained unchanged, save the fact that both he kept their word to be faithful to one another.  
  
From where they sat together, Jack and Julianne remained hidden from most of the rest of the tavern's occupants. One thing that had definitely changed over the course of the last few months was their status. They had become almost like celebrities, famous among pirates and infamous to proper society. Everywhere stories and rumors flew about the outrageous heists they pulled, they were legendary. Though she appreciated the reputation, in light of crazed admiration from everyone who saw them, Julianne often found herself longing for the days when no one knew who she was. Even Jack, who at first basked in the glory, was beginning to grow tired of the constant attention. They had begun to make it a point to avoid being seen in public as much as possible, which included sitting in the back shadows of the Bride.  
  
Engaged in their own conversation, the two captains soon became aware of the uneasy silence that had befallen the tavern. Looking around for the cause of the change of mood, they followed the eyes of everyone else to find their gaze settling on a small group of pirates that had just entered the room.  
  
"Bloodshed", Jack muttered in distaste under his breath. It seemed everyone shared his sentiments.  
  
"What's he doin 'ere", Julianne wondered aloud, turning her attention back to Jack.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure he's up to no good."  
  
"As usual."  
  
Back at the front, the man who appeared to be the leader of the group led his followers through the bar to a large table at the center of the room. Thought occupied, Bloodshed uttered some threat to its inhabitants, who quickly excused themselves leaving the table wide open. Shooting a rotten look out at those staring at him, slowly and uneasily the noise level of the bar returned to normal.  
  
Julianne set her mug down, and looked at it thoughtfully. "I'll be right back", she said to Jack while standing up.  
  
"Where're ye goin", he asked concerned.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything stupid. Just stay 'ere."  
  
Knowing better then to argue Jack nodded his consent. Leaving him alone for a minute, Julianne made her way carefully to the bar, grateful the Bloodshed's back was towards her.  
  
"Hey Restin", she called quietly to the bartender, who quickly made his way over to her.  
  
"Bloodshed?" he asked knowingly.  
  
"Aye. Get one of yer best wenches on his table. I want to know what he's up to."  
  
Restin gave her a short nod, and called one of his tavern women over to the bar. Returning to her seat, Julianne was greeted by Jack's question.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"He's here for a reason. And I want to know what it is. Don't you?"  
  
"O' course I do. But, well, it's not exactly in our best interest to be gettin involved with the likes o' Bloodshed."  
  
"Ye think I don't know that", Julianne shot back, unconsciously running her hand across her back.  
  
"You'd know betta than anyone, that's why I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"Look, let's just find out what he's up to first. Then we'll take it from there", she replied with her best pouty face. As she expected, Jack's stern and solid looked cracked and softened.  
  
"Alright", he sighed and went back to his drink. After he had finished, they decided to make their exit and would check back in with Restin in the morning. Walking toward the door, their route was blocked off when Bloodshed stepped in their way, eyes narrowed, evil grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Eric", Julianne greeted him with disgust.  
  
"So the rumors are true. Amaris and Sparrow wreaking havoc throughout the Caribbean together again. Can't say I'm entirely surprised, although I wouldn't have expected it to last. With your reputation for with women", he indicated to Jack, "and the fact that yer even still alive", to Julianne. "Then again, you never cease to amaze me woman, after all, you did manage to survive that little punishment up in Anchorage."  
  
At this, Julianne jumped forward to grab him by the throat, but was stopped by Jack pulling her back.  
  
"That's right hellcat, bout time someone tamed you."  
  
"I suggest you get out o' our way Redford, or I'll gladly let her rip you apart", Jack threatened.  
  
With an arrogant look, Bloodshed stepped aside and allowed the other two captains to pass.  
  
"Shoulda killed him when I had the chance", Julianne muttered under her breath as they left the tavern.  
  
"We all should 'ave", Jack reassured.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Jack and Julianne woke and headed downtown hours before most of Tortuga would even realize the sun was up. Heading for the Bride, they bypassed the front entrance and headed around to the house that came off the back. Entering quietly, they found Restin also awake and moving about his kitchen making himself a cup of tea.  
  
"Thought I'd be seeing you two this morning", he greeted his friends warmly. "Trum?"  
  
Both nodded and before long each was holding a cup of spiked English tea, and sitting on Restin's couch facing him.  
  
"Well, you'll be happy to know that I found out what you wanted. You won't be happy once I tell you what it is."  
  
"Go on", Jack directed him.  
  
"Seems old Bloodshed is out to take his vengeance once and for all on your dear Commodore Norrington, Juli. Plans on sailing to Port Royale after he restocks and blasted the bageeses out of the place. Wants the whole town destroyed and Norrington brought to him alive so's he can finish him off himself."  
  
At Restin's news, Julianne's face bore a dark expression. "Well I can't say I'm entirely surprised. Eric's been out for John's head for a long time, and visa versa. And it's personal."  
  
"What do ye want to do", Jack asked her.  
  
"Well, there's only one thing I can see doin. We're going to Port Royale to stop him. We'll sail out today and make like we're headin south, then cut across the far end of the island and get there before he does."  
  
"You think it wise", Restin asked her.  
  
"O' course I don't. But necessary."  
  
"Well you aren't exactly in the business of saving people", he replied.  
  
"Look", Jack cut in. "We can't just let him go destroy the place without warning. Besides, we've both got a vested interest in Port Royale, and a serious score to settle with Red."  
  
"Alright", Restin agreed. "I'll be sure to let any o' crew I see know to be headin down to the dock."  
  
"Thank ye kindly", Julianne said with a smile standing up.  
  
"Good luck to ye, try not to get yerselves killed, or worse."  
  
Waving goodbye, Jack and Julianne made their way next down to their ships. "So what's yer plan of action", Jack asked her when they reached the dock.  
  
Julianne looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm thinkin that the navy isn't going to have enough men to both man their ships and protect the town and its people. So we'll sail in. Send word to John to secure the shoreline. And block off the harbor. As soon as the Massacre sails in, we'll blast the hell out o' him before he knows what hit him."  
  
Jack nodded in agreement. "You'll head in first. Lesser chance of a problem with the navy if Norrington sees you."  
  
***  
  
Within an hour the two ships were loaded and ready to go. Pulling out of the harbor, still long before the town of Tortuga began to stir, they made their way for Port Royale at full speed. Though the short trip to their destination passes smoothly, for Julianne the time seemed to last eternity. It was a rare moment that she was afraid in life, but this was one of those. She never feared for herself, but worrying that her cousin and dear friends were in mortal danger, she could not help but be anxious. She wondered if Bloodshed could have somehow reached Port Royale before them.  
  
When the two ships finally reached the harbor, the townspeople who witnessed their arrival were gripped with fear. Pulling in and turning sideways, the two pirate ships blocked off the only means of entrance and exit by water. Quickly scratching out a short note explaining everything to the Commodore, Julianne sent one of her crewmen ashore to deliver it. Then, she waited.  
  
Up in his office in the fort, Commodore Norrington was interrupted from his work by the shouts of several of his officers who barged in unexpectedly.  
  
"What is it gentlemen", he barked at them harshly for their rude behavior.  
  
"Sir, it's pirates", one of them blurted out.  
  
"Would you care to explicate on that a little further Mr. Smythe?"  
  
"Out in the harbor sir. The Black Pearl and the Renegade. They've blocked off all means of coming and going."  
  
Striding purposely to the window, the Commodore took a look for himself. "So they have", he commented without emotion.  
  
"What would you have us do sir", another of the soldiers spoke up.  
  
Just as Norrington was about to open his mouth to answer, a knock sounded on the open door.  
  
"Yes what is it", he asked, turning his attention to the distraction.  
  
"There's a lad here sir who says he brings word from one of the ships blocking the harbor."  
  
"See him in."  
  
A young man, dressed in what clearly denoted his status as a pirate, walked timidly into the room, and approached the Commodore.  
  
"Captain Amaris sends her regards sir", he said handing him a piece of paper.  
  
Tearing it open, Norrington read quickly.  
  
John-  
  
Forgive me for the brevity of this correspondence.  
Jack and I are here under necessary circumstances,  
Captain Eric Redford, Bloodshed Red, is on his way  
to Port Royale with a desire for your head. It is  
important that you clear out the harbor and have  
your men safeguard the town, do not take any  
aggressive action. You must trust me on this one.  
I will find you when this dispute has been settled.  
  
Your cousin-  
Captain Julianne Amaris  
  
Reading over the note one more time, Norrington turned to the now large group of officers that had convened to receive his orders.  
  
"Gillete, clear out the harbor. I want the rest of you stationed in the town on your guard", he commanded.  
  
"What's going on sir? Do they mean to be hostile", Gillete questioned.  
  
"Just do as I say and be ready for a confrontation to arise."  
  
"Should we not man the ships?"  
  
"Did I order you to man the ships? No, I thought not. Not get out of here and get to it."  
  
All of them nodded and scurried out of the office to carry out his requests.  
  
"What are you doing Julianne", he questioned aloud, looking back out the window.  
  
It wasn't long before he found out. 


	3. Interlude

At the sight of the two pirate ships, panic tore through Port Royale, and was further fueled by the appearance of navy soldiers on every street and corner. Stepping out of his shop, Will looked around to see what all the fuss was about. Everywhere, people were running about as though their very lives depended on it. Seeing no immediate threat present, Will quickly made his way to a redcoat who was standing nearby.  
  
"Excuse me sir", he greeted the man. "But might I inquire as to what the problem is?"  
  
"See for yourself", the man answered, indicating towards the harbor. "It's pirates."  
  
Looking towards the waterfront Will's eyes widened at the sight he beheld. Thanking the man, he turned and hurried back to his house to tell his wife his news.  
  
"ELIZABETH", Will's voice sounded throughout the entire house. "ELIZABETH!"  
  
"What is it Will", his wife's voice answered in irritation as she descended the stairs. "You know I've gotten Gabrielle down for a nap", she scolded when she reached him.  
  
He ignored her criticism. "It's Jack and Julianne. They're here. The whole town is in a frenzy over it. People running everywhere and officers in position."  
  
"What? Why are they here?"  
  
"I don't know. But they're both docked out in the harbor blocking any passage."  
  
"Do they mean to be hostile?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't imagine they would be. Though it does a little strange that the navy is here guarding the streets and not out manning the Dauntless."  
  
"Do you think we should go find out what they're up to?"  
  
"I don't think we'll be able to. The shoreline is guarded fairly well and we'd never get passed. Besides, if they wanted us to know something was up, they would probably have sent word by now."  
  
Elizabeth agreed, "I guess you're right. So we'll just have to wait and see like everyone else", she concluded.  
  
"It appears so."  
  
At that, the sound of the baby crying upstairs brought their conversation to a halt. Elizabeth returned to her child leaving Will alone in the living room. He knew he should probably get back into the shop and continue to work, just to take his mind of the situation, but going to a chair at the front window that plan of action was soon forgotten.  
  
***  
  
Back out in the water, Jack and Julianne continued to wait. And wait, and wait, and wait. They waited all through the day without a sign of the Massacre anywhere. As night fell, Julianne seriously began to doubt what Restin had told her. Just as she was about to head over to the Pearl to confer with Jack, the Massacre appeared over the quickly fading horizon. Immediately, both captains ordered their crews to make ready for battle. Thankfully, they had the advantage of positioning, as the cove shape at Port Royale hid the both of their ships from view, as well as the cover of night.  
  
It was another half an hour before the Massacre even got close to firing range. Furious at what he saw when he finally reached the harbor, and too arrogant for his own good, Bloodshed refused to back down. If he could not go through with his intended mission, he would at least do a little damage to those who stood in his way. Preparing to fight, he ordered his crew to their respective positions and moved in at full speed. He knew that Jack and Julianne were both the honorable kind of pirates who believed in not firing until fired upon. But in this case, he was very wrong.  
  
Before the Massacre even had a chance to establish its target, uncountable cannons were fired from the Renegade. Huge holes were torn into the opposing ship, and as the Renegade reloaded the Pearl let loose her wrath. Ironically, it was a massacre. Bloodshed managed to get one good round of shots off on his enemies, but it was nearly impossible to impale both the Renegade and the Pearl at the same time. Within minutes it was obvious that the Massacre could not withstand such abuse for much longer, and Bloodshed was forced to retreat.  
  
Upon seeing this, Julianne did not let up. Shouting commands left and right, the Renegade slowly began moving from the harbor. As she passed by the Pearl, Julianne could hear Jack's shouts at her wanting to know what the hell she was doing, but she ignored him. Chasing down Redford, the Renegade continued to fire upon the other ship. She kept it up for almost a half mile, before turning back. Pulling back into the harbor, the Renegade came to a stop in its former position and Julianne shot Jack an award winning smile as he shook his head at her.  
  
"And what exactly was the point of that", he called over to her.  
  
"Well, mostly for show really. I just couldn't resist."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes at her but could not hide an amused smile. "Now what", he asked next.  
  
Julianne shrugged. "I think he's gotten the point. Though I wouldn't put it past him to come back eventually."  
  
"I know that", Jack sighed. "I mean now what do we do at the moment."  
  
"Oh", Julianne looked thoughtful. "Well, seeing as how we just saved the day, I'd say we all deserve a nice little trip into town, don't you?"  
  
That was exactly what Jack wanted to hear, and without answering Julianne he turned and gave his crew the good news. As soon as he had spoken, both crews got their ships moving, getting from blocking off the harbor. Docking properly, they quickly unloaded themselves and stormed the town. It wasn't everyday they got to party in Port Royale.  
  
Walking down the dock together, Jack turned left upon reaching the end while Julianne turned right.  
  
"Where're ye goin?" he asked her confused.  
  
"I want to speak to John about some things."  
  
Jack opened his mouth to argue but was cut off.  
  
"Go on, I'll meet up with you at Will and Lizzie's lata", Julianne finished before turning and continuing on her way.  
  
"Bloody Norrington", Jack muttered under his breath as he too continued in the opposite direction.  
  
Reaching the fort, Julianne was not pleased with the reception she got.  
  
"Pirate", the guard at the door yelled out, and immediately three more joined him in grabbing Julianne by both arms.  
  
"You know, for being the person who just saved yer precious little town, one might expect a little more gratitude", she barked angrily at them. Unsure of what to do, the men did not release her, but rather dragged her into the fort and to Commodore Norrington's office.  
  
"Excuse me Commodore", the man who had first stopped her spoke up to get his attention.  
  
"What is it? Oh", he stopped short. "Unhand the captain at once", he ordered. "Did you not see with your own eyes her ship defending our harbor."  
  
"Of course Commodore", he answered and Julianne was released.  
  
"Good, now be off with you. One second thought. I want the four of you to run into town and tell Lieutenant Gillete to recall all of our men, and that no pirate seen in Port Royale today is to be bothered. That's all."  
  
The men all nodded vigorously and hurried away.  
  
"Now Captain Amaris", the Commodore continued turning to his cousin. "I believe thanks are in order", he said in his most formal tone hand extended. She took it unsurely, a little off that he was acting so high toned. As their hands clasped, Norrington pulled her towards him and gave her a big hug. "Thank you."  
  
They both pulled back, revealing Julianne's display of a huge and satisfied grin. "So, you want to tell me what exactly that was all about", he asked taking a seat behind his desk.  
  
"I don't know exactly", she answered him flopping herself down on top of his desk.  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"Not much to be honest. I was in the Bride last night when he arrived in Tortuga. Made a big show when he entered the tavern, so I had the barkeep keep an eye on him and an ear out. Just happened that this mornin' I found out he was headed 'ere with a mind to do ye in. So Jack and I headed him off and that's that."  
  
"And that's that. You risk your ships, your crews, your very lives, and that's that is all you have to say about it?"  
  
"Well, what would you have me say then?"  
  
"I just wouldn't have expected you to be so humble about it is all", he replied  
  
"You are my cousin after all. Ye think I'm just gonna let some seedy bastard sail in and lob yer 'ead off?"  
  
"I suppose not. But how did you manage to get Sparrow to join you. I'm not exactly among his favorite people all things considered."  
  
"You know very well how. Besides, he was worried about Will, Elizabeth, and Gabrielle as well. Which reminds me, bout time ye got yerself married doncha think? I mean you are a godfather now after all, and I have heard rumors."  
  
"What rumors?"  
  
"About you and a certain governor of Port Arbor's daughter. That would make you and Jack relations ye know", she chided playfully.  
  
Unexpectedly denying the bait, Norrington shrugged indifferently. "I would have thought I'd be related to him via another route by now", he quipped.  
  
"Ha ha", Julianne replied sardonically, rolling her eyes in the process.  
  
"Well, why not. If it's time for me to be getting married, then I would say the same for you."  
  
"Except that I am a pirate, and therefore will not be gettin married now or eva."  
  
"You might as well be."  
  
"Exactly, so who needs a slip of paper to make it official?"  
  
"You are too much!"  
  
"It's a talent to be sure. But at any rate, I must be goin. Want to go see the babe and her mummy and daddy before we make ready to set sail again."  
  
"Leaving so soon."  
  
"Yes, Jack and I will lay low for awhile. I doubt Bloodshed would show his face around 'ere so soon, but he will be lookin for us."  
  
"Then why not stay here?"  
  
"Predictable, and we don't want to pose any unnecessary risk to ye neither."  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
At this Julianne shook her head. "What you don't know can't hurt ye. We'll 'ead somewhere comfortable and out o' the way. In the meantime, I do hope I won't have to be bailin any o' me men or women out in the mornin."  
  
"You heard me give the order yourself."  
  
"Aye, so I did. Alright then", she walked over to him and gave him a quick hug. "Until next time."  
  
"I do hope that under happier circumstances, you might stop in and visit for more than a day", Norrington said returning the affection.  
  
"We'll see", Julianne replied in a sing-song voice and headed out the door.  
  
***  
  
When Julianne reached the Turners' home, she let herself in the front door to find everyone gathered in the front room, Jack with Gabrielle in his lap bouncing her gently up and down. Entering the room, Julianne was greeted by both Will and Elizabeth with a hug, and Jack walked over to her and handed her the little pink bundle he was holding.  
  
"Ello my little darling", Julianne cooed holding up the little girl with a smile. Her grin was returned with a giggle and a hiccup as Gabrielle grabbed for her long hair as she pulled her close in a hug. "Still dressin her in pink Lizzie", the captain asked lightly. Turning back to Gabrielle Julianne continued in a baby voice, "How ever do mummy and daddy expect you to go out and conquer the ocean all dressed up like a little princess luvvy?"  
  
"A question I was just contemplating meself", Jack answered taking the baby from her.  
  
"Hey, I just got 'ere. You've 'ad her all this time", Julianne protested.  
  
"She likes me betta", he responded.  
  
"Oh, and you can tell?"  
  
"I do think she favors Jack", Elizabeth confirmed. "More beads in his hair for her to play with", she added with a laugh.  
  
"Woman", Julianne muttered taking a seat next to Jack and receiving a mug from Will.  
  
"So", Will began when he had once again taken his seat. "We've been waiting to hear about this Bloodshed fool for some time, but Jack wouldn't indulge us until he had you here to fill in all the gaps."  
  
"Actually, I wanted her 'ere because I'm too lazy to tell the story meself", Jack corrected him smugly, receiving a wry look from Julianne.  
  
"So ye want to hear about Bloodshed", she asked turning back to the other two. "Well, let me see. Where to begin?" 


	4. In The First Place

"We had our first run in with him not long after Jack lost the Pearl", Julianne began and Jack grimaced at the thought. "So naturally, the Renegade had an extra passenger at the time. But as they say, two 'eads are betta than one, and so it was with us. We were cookin up this great scheme to nail a new ship sailin over from Asia. Asian loot was always me favorite. Anyway, we're sittin in the Bride, where all good plans are formulated and."  
  
~~~  
  
"How'd ye 'ear about this anyway Jack", Julianne asked him skeptically.  
  
"Jules, 'ave I ever given ye any reason not to trust me?"  
  
Julianne raised her eyebrows in doubt.  
  
"Maybe ye shouldn't answer that", Jack answered his own question. "But seriously, it's big news this ship. Maiden voyage all the way from China."  
  
"If its such big news, whose to say everyone else won't be goin after it?"  
  
"I'm sure they will, but what does it matta if we get to it first? Just hear me out."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Alright, you and I both know everyone else in this bloody business is about as lazy as they come. If we set sail long before she's expected, so's nobody thinks that's what we're goin for, then we can hit her up far out before she gets close enough for anyone else."  
  
Julianne opened her mouth to agree but was cut off by a new voice, "sounds good to me."  
  
Seeing Jack's eyes widen Julianne turned around to find a man standing behind her.  
  
"Captain Amaris I presume?" She continued to look at him, unsure of what to say in reply.  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
The man extended his hand toward her. "Captain Eric Redford", he answered.  
  
Julianne did not take his hand.  
  
"Redford", Jack spoke up. "That yer fancy way of saying Bloodshed Red?"  
  
"And you must be Jack Sparrow", Redford responded with distaste, turning his gaze to Jack.  
  
"That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Funny, I didn't think I saw the Black Pearl when I pulled in."  
  
"What exactly can we do for you Captain", Julianne cut it before Jack lost his temper.  
  
Bloodshed pulled up a chair from a nearby table and sat himself down in between the other two. "I've a business proposition for you."  
  
Jack snorted. "And what's that?"  
  
"On second thought, its more a business proposition for you Julianne, seeing as how yer the one with the ship."  
  
"It's Captain Amaris. And Captain Sparrow is my partner, I won't be doin business without him."  
  
"Very well", Bloodshed assented with a sneer. "As I was sayin, I 'ear the two o' you are goin after the Jewel of the Orient."  
  
"Don't know where ye woulda 'eard that", Jack answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"I OVER-heard the two of you talkin about it is more like it."  
  
"Us and just about every other self-respecting pirate captain I'm sure. What's it to ye", Julianne asked growing annoyed.  
  
"I want in", Bloodshed demanded smartly.  
  
"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we don't work with anyone else", she answered just as arrogantly.  
  
"Just like you didn't work with anyone else when you hit up San Domingo? Because if I recall correctly that little task involved three other captains and their ships."  
  
"Fine, let's put it this way. We don't want to work with you", Jack clarified.  
  
"Besides, I don't see how's theres any profit in it for us", Julianne added. "S'fars I can see, we can pull it off without you, and with you that's just one more way to divvy up the loot."  
  
"Is that so? Well unfortunately for you, ye don't 'ave much of a choice."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"I've 'eard yer entire plan. Ye don't let me in, I'll tell every pirate from 'ere to England, and beat ye to it meself."  
  
"Then why not just go after it without us", Jack asked.  
  
"Because then I run the risk of runnin into you two on the way. And I don't want that."  
  
Julianne and Jack exchanged a look over this. As far as they both were concerned, there was no way out of the situation. They were going to have to do business with Bloodshed Red.  
  
Jack nodded and Julianne answered at last. "Fine!"  
  
"I thought you'd agree", Bloodshed said satisfied. "Now what's the plan?"  
  
***  
  
Against her better judgment, Julianne laid out the general plan for Bloodshed that night, leaving out a few minor but important details. Later in the evening, when her and Jack had retired to her house, they were both at odds with the set up.  
  
"I don't like this", Juli commented.  
  
"I don't either."  
  
"We've got to get out of this. But how", she asked both him and herself.  
  
They sat there in silence contemplating the problem for a few minutes.  
  
"Alright, I've got an idea", Jack finally broke the silence. "How bout this? We know Norrington hates his bloody guts right. So why not tip the good lieutenant off as to where he can find him when we go through with it. Meanwhile, since we planned to approach from opposing ends, we give him the wrong coordinates and when the navy nabs him we're off hitting up the ship at its right location."  
  
"That's not a bad idea."  
  
"And for once it wasn't you who came up with it. Only problem is tellin Norrington."  
  
"That part I can come up with. You just leave him to me and you take care of sending Bloodshed off in the wrong direction. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed!"  
  
~~~  
  
"And when the Massacre sailed out to attack the Pearl of the Orient, old Bloodshed was greeted by the whole of the Royal navy just waitin to receive him", Julianne finished her story.  
  
Elizabeth and Will looked at her with an expression of disbelief and confusion. "Why wasn't he hanged", Elizabeth questioned.  
  
Jack took the liberty of answering this one. "At the time, Norrington was only a lieutenant. So even though he wanted nothing more than to see the bastard swinging by his neck, the Admiral was quite a bit more lenient with his punishments and Bloodshed was only roughed up a bit and thrown in jail for a time."  
  
Again quietness, until Will asked something.  
  
"That's all well and good. But it still doesn't explain why Bloodshed came here planning to destroy the place and kill the Commodore. Why do they hate each other in the first place?"  
  
"I was wondering the very same thing meself", Jackk added. Will and Elizabeth looked at him like he was crazy. "Enlighten us Jules."  
  
"Bloodshed and Norrington go way back. Back long before John was even among the lowest ranking soldiers, back when he was only a little boy. At the time, his father Edward Norrington was the Admiral in these parts.  
  
Admiral Norrington was hard on piracy. He had grown up in England during the time when privateers abandoned the crown's authority and turned their efforts toward advancin their own gain. In just a few short years the ocean had become a dangerous frontier because of em. On his own crossing as a young officer, Edward found his own ship threatened. As he moved through the ranks, and piracy began runnin rampant, Norrington made it his own personal goal to wipe em all out o' the Caribbean. When he finally made admiral, he really went at it. Patrols became more frequent, arrests were made purely on suspicion, and punishments become more severe. There was hardly a pirate caught who didn't meet his death at the gallows.  
  
Now on one of these patrols, led by the admiral himself, they encountered a ship called the Red Death. The captain of this ship had just taken command only a few months before, a young man named Eric Redford."  
  
"Bloodshed", Will uttered in realization.  
  
"Aye, exactly", Julianne confirmed. "Only he wasn't called that at the time. Anyway, the navy sails out, meets the Red Death head on, and blows her to bits without warning. The few pirates left alive were arrested and lata hung, but Redford was not among them. No one knew what happened to him until he showed up in Tortuga a year later with a new ship, a new crew, and a personal vendetta against Norrington. Unsure of what he was up to, no one really tried to stop him and he sailed straight for Port Royale."  
  
"He attacked the town", Elizabeth asked in disbelief.  
  
"No, he was only after the admiral at this point. He docked round by the east harbor. Ye know, the little one no one eva uses. Then he sent a few o' his men into town in disguise. They stormed Edward's house while he wasn't home and kidnapped my aunt Abigail, Commodore Norrington's mother. It was only by some saving grace that John had fallen asleep while hiding from his nanny that he wasn't taken as well.  
  
So anyway, once Redford had the admiral's wife, he killed her himself and had her body delivered to the fort all wrapped up for her husband to open. After that Edward was never the same. He had always been a man of great character, with a charmin personality and very outgoing. That all changed with Abigail's death.  
  
You eva wonder why John is to stoic all the time? It's because he grew up in a house with no mother, and a father who no longer had any will to live. All because of a bloody pirate. When he got old enough to understand all this he made a vow to himself that he would avenge his mother's death. Bloodshed would pay, and so would any other pirate who crossed his path. He had spent his whole life tryin to live up to that promise since.  
  
And that, my dears, is why the Commodore and Bloodshed hate each other so much", Julianne finished off.  
  
Will and Elizabeth sat speechless, unable to fully process all that they had just heard. Even Jack looked as though he had just gained a new respect for Norrington.  
  
"How come ye never told me any of this before", he asked Julianne.  
  
"How could I have? You only found out John was my cousin when we came here to pick them up last time."  
  
"Fine, then how come ye never told me that before then?"  
  
"You wouldn't have taken it very well, so I just decided to tell you on a need to know basis. And until then, you never needed to know. Besides, not exactly something I wanted going around."  
  
At this, Jack huffed to himself, only to be imitated by Gabrielle, who was beginning to look quite sleepy. Noticing this, Elizabeth rose from her seat and took the child from the captain.  
  
"It's time for bed for you little one", she cooed holding her daughter close. "Will you be staying with us tonight", she asked now turning back to the two pirates  
  
"If it's alright with you", Julianne answered.  
  
"Of course it is. You know you're always welcome here", Will assured.  
  
"Excellent", Jack exclaimed getting up. "Cause I think I'm about due for a bath."  
  
"Oh no you don't", Julianne jumped up blocking his path. "You get in first and you'll be in there all night. I'm going first." Turning to Elizabeth, "I can take her up Lizzie, sit down and relax."  
  
Handing Gabrielle over, Elizabeth conceded gratefully. "Thanks Juli. Just make sure she has her bunny or she'll be up all night whining for it."  
  
"Bunny?"  
  
"You know the one, that stuffed rabbit you and Jack brought her when she was born. She's grown quite attached to it."  
  
"Oh right. Alright then. Night all."  
  
They all watched as Julianne ascended the stairs, baby resting gently in her arms. When Jack looked back at the Turners, he found Elizabeth looking at him with cocked eyebrows.  
  
"Who would have thought two pirates would take so well to children. Maybe yours won't fare so bad after all."  
  
"Luv, I think yer a bit confused to the fact that there never will be any to be farin", he retorted.  
  
Elizabeth just smiled then turned her attention to Will. "What's wrong dear?"  
  
"There's some things I just can't figure is all", he answered her.  
  
"Like what", Jack piped up.  
  
"Well for one. How does a pirate end up cousins with a Commodore? And for two, why isn't Bloodshed after you and Juli as well for what you did to him? I can't imagine he doesn't want revenge."  
  
Jack looked thoughtful for a moment, as though he was remembering something from long ago. "He got his revenge alright", he said solemnly, standing up. Without another word, he too headed upstairs. "You'll have to ask Jules about the other part", he called back down when he had reached the second floor.  
  
***  
  
True to her implications, Julianne was not in the bathroom long. After she had scrubbed herself clean and washed her long hair, she wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door just a crack. Seeing that the coast was clear, she quickly crossed the hall and stepped inside the guest room she and Jack would be staying in. Inside, she found Jack lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He sat up when she walked in and she shot him a smile.  
  
Getting up from the bed, Jack moved to where Julianne now stood by the dresser. Laying her clothes down on it, she smiled again to herself when she felt him behind her.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah. Bath time for you", she said as he placed his hands on her bare shoulders.  
  
Jack did not answer, and Julianne stood still waiting to see what he would do next. Obey, or try his luck. She guessed the latter. But behind her, Jack made no move to twirl her around and convince her that his bath could wait. Instead, she felt his hands travel down her exposed back, his fingers tracing the familiar pattern of scars that lined it.  
  
"Don't!" she demanded closing her eyes at the memory of them, and slapping a hand over his to stop him.  
  
"We could go after him, ye know."  
  
"No. We did what we set out to do. Let's just leave it", she answered, still facing front, her hand having not moved from his.  
  
"Just leave it? Jules, it'll never end that way. We should put a stop to it while we can. How can you let him go after what he did to you?"  
  
She now turned around to face him. "He deserved his revenge."  
  
"You think being thrown in jail for a month or two was worth what you went through?"  
  
"We put him in jail hopin he'd be killed."  
  
"And if he had been, none of this would'ave eva happened. He's not going to stop and you know. And if you think he won't want revenge this time."  
  
"I DON'T THINK THAT", she now raised her voice and walked away from him. "I know he'll want revenge, but I am not prepared to just sail right out and give it to him."  
  
"Jules."  
  
"No. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just go get your bath."  
  
"Jules, just hear me out."  
  
"No. I'll think about it alright. Now get goin."  
  
And get going he did. When Jack came back an hour or so later, he was clean and dirt free. Closing the door to the bedroom behind him, he found Julianne in bed and already asleep. Climbing in beside her, she wore only her undergarments, leaving most of her body uncovered. Laying on her side, with her back toward him, Jack again focused his attention on the marks that he had once seen when they were freshly torn open. Lightly, so as not to wake her, he raised his hand and gently ran his fingertips over the scars. He stayed there like that for a moment, then leaned over, kissed her shoulder, and laid down and fell asleep.  
  
That night, all five inhabitants in the Turner household slept soundly. So soundly that not a one woke when and unknown figured entered quietly through a back window, snuck up the stairs, and stole the happily slumbering baby away into the darkness. 


	5. To The Rescue

Early the next morning Jack and Julianne awoke to the sound of Elizabeth screaming. Exchanging a look, both quickly tore themselves out of bed and threw on their clothes, just as they heard the pounding of Will's feet cross in front of their door.  
  
"Elizabeth, what is it", the young man called to his wife.  
  
"Gabrielle. She's not here", Elizabeth answered him, beginning to sob.  
  
The two captains entered the room just in time to hear her answer and see Will's mouth drop open in horror. "Oh no", Julianne gasped under her breath as Jack turned to her.  
  
"Well, looks like ye don't have much of a choice bout goin after him now."  
  
Julianne nodded.  
  
"You think this is Bloodshed's work", Will asked somberly.  
  
"Aye, I'd bet me life on it", Jack answered.  
  
"Oh God please just let her be alive", Elizabeth said aloud, not really to anyone in particular.  
  
"She's alive", Julianne confirmed.  
  
"How do you know", Will asked incredulously.  
  
"He's got no leverage if she's not", she answered.  
  
"Leverage?" Elizabeth said with irritation, Julianne turned to look at her trying to find the proper words to explain it. Thankfully, Jack came to her aid.  
  
"He knows we'll only go after her if we think she's alive", he explained.  
  
Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by the sounds of sirens going off at the fort. All four people in the Turner household looked at each other in confusion then Julianne and Jack bolted for the door.  
  
The two pirates ran toward the fort at full speed, leaving the Turners hard- pressed to keep up with them. When they arrived at the gates, they were met by a frenzy of soldiers running about frantically.  
  
"You", Jack said grabbing on of them. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's the Commodore, he's gone missing", the man explained before running off.  
  
"Well at least she's with her god-father", Will commented softly to his wife. Watching the soldier go for a minute, Jack next turned around to Julianne to see what she wanted to do, but she was already a step ahead of him.  
  
"Go round up the crews", she ordered he and Will. "You, get yer stuff and get down to the ships", she said to Elizabeth, then thought of something else for Jack. "And Jack, check the harbormaster's log and find out if he's got any fishin boats or merchants marked for leaving last night or this morning." Jack nodded and soon all three were off. For her part, Julianne pushed open the gates of the fort and walked inside. Distracted by their own troubles, no one bothered to stop her as she made her way through the hallways to Lieutenant Gillete's office.  
  
"Gillete", she called opening the door. "Gillete, you in 'ere?"  
  
Stepping inside she found the lieutenant convening with Captain Groves and a few others, discussing their rescue plan. None of them noticed her entrance.  
  
"Ahem", she cleared her throat. "Excuse me gentlemen." At once, they all turned and looked at her.  
  
"How did you get in here pirate", one of the lower ranking officers sneered at her, but was silenced with a look from Gillete.  
  
"Thank you lieutenant", she said with a smile, walking over and sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk as if she owned the place.  
  
"Tell us you've come here with good news Captain", Gillete greeted her.  
  
"Good and bad. Which would ye like first?"  
  
"Might as well the bad", he answered.  
  
"Right then. In addition to the good Commodore, Gabrielle Turner has also gone missing."  
  
At this news, a wave of terror flashed across everyone's face. "And the good", Gillete prompted amidst the silence.  
  
"The good news is, you fine gentlemen need not concern yerselves with their rescue."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because as soon as ye 'ave yer men stock me and Captain Sparrow's ships, we're off on a rescue mission to retrieve them."  
  
Behind Gillete, the officer who had spoken earlier was clearly outraged by Julianne's suggestion, but for himself, the lieutenant grew silent considering her proposal.  
  
"What do you think Groves", the lieutenant asked turning to his colleague. Before Groves had a chance to speak though, the young officer piped up.  
  
"Pardon the interruption sir, but you can't seriously be considering allowing two pirates to go gallivanting off into the Caribbean under the pretense that they intend to rescue the Commodore and the young Turner."  
  
Gillete opened his mouth to answer him but Julianne beat him to it. Getting up from her seat in a flash, she grabbed the officer by his collar and pulled his face up close to hers.  
  
"Listen 'ere you seedy little bastard. The Turners are very dears friends of mine, and believe it or not yer Commodore and I 'appen to be relations. Therefore, pirate or not, it is very important to me that they are found and returned home safe and sound. Now, seeing as how they were kidnapped by a pirate, and as we've already established, I am a pirate, then I think it's safe to say that I've quite a betta idea as to their whereabouts and wherewithal. All things considered, I'd say lettin me and Jack go find em, is a much betta idea then leavin it up to the likes of someone like you."  
  
Still in her grip, the man attempted to sputter a response but Gillete spared him the opportunity. "I tend to agree Captain", he said addressing Julianne. "Not only with your logic, but I think it is what John would have decided in the same situation. That said, if you'd like to return to your ship, I will have my men down momentarily to see that you have everything you need."  
  
"Thank ye Lieutenant. It's nice to see that at least some people 'ave a little sense to go along with those lovely little wigs. Good day gentlemen. I shall return to Port Royale shortly with that which you seek", she added heading for the door. "Oh and Lieutenant, do tell Governor Swann that his daughter and son-in-law will be gone for a time, but not to worry."  
  
Satisfied with the results of her meeting with the navy officers, Julianne trod back down to the harbor where she found Jack, Will, and Elizabeth all standing on the dock waiting for her, and both crews present and accounted for on board their respective ships.  
  
"Make ready to set sail within the hour", she greeted everyone cheerily. "Some mates from the navy will be down momentarily to load us up."  
  
"And how did ye manage to weasel yer way into that might I ask", Jack asked stepping up close to her side and resting his hand on the back of her neck. "Or am I betta off not knowin."  
  
Shooting him a cheeky grin, Julianne leaned forward and touched her nose to his. "Just a little gentle persuasion. Nothing you need to worry bout luv."  
  
"Good", he said happily giving her a quick kiss. "Though I hardly believe the gentle part."  
  
"You know, if you two are done over there, my daughter is out there somewhere in the hands of some despicable bastard who wants to kill her", Elizabeth yelled at them angrily.  
  
Will turned to calm her but she would have none of it.  
  
"Lizzie dear, we can't go anywhere until we got the proper supplies. And as I've already assured you, Bloodshed means yer darling Gabrielle no harm at the present moment", Julianne replied calmly.  
  
"Oh, at present. So he doesn't want to kill her just yet and that's supposed to make me feel better", she shouted back.  
  
"No luv", Jack said softly walking over to her. "But worrying over it isn't goin to make any difference in the matta, so best set yer mind at ease that in the time it takes us to find them, nothing is going to happen to Gabby."  
  
The young women huffed at this, sniffling a little, but said no more about the matter. Turning back into her husband's arms Elizabeth saw behind them a large group of soldiers headed their way, led by her father and the young man who had given Julianne trouble earlier.  
  
"Oh look", Juli commented, "my little friend from earlier."  
  
"Elizabeth, Will, what is going on", the governor shouted as he ran down to meet them.  
  
"Oh father, it's terrible. That awful pirate who tried to attack the town yesterday has taken Gabby along with the Commodore", Elizabeth sobbed to him.  
  
Pulling his daughter close, he looked to Will for confirmation. The young man only shook his head sadly.  
  
"You", the governor turned on Jack and Julianne. "This Bloodshed, do you know what he's up to?"  
  
The captains looked at each other, unsure of how to answer.  
  
"Captain Redford has been after the Commodore for some time", Julianne answered. "I'm sure yer aware of their history, considering John's parents and all that. He's also not entirely thrilled with Captain Sparrow and myself, after yesterday's events I'm sure. I'm betting that's why he's taken Gabrielle, as a means to lure us after him to retrieve her."  
  
The governor nodded solemnly, and Julianne was surprised that he did not lash out and blame her and Jack for Gabrielle's kidnapping.  
  
"Very well", he said after a moment's consideration. "I trust that you will return the two of them safely. As well as keep my daughter and son-in- law out of harm's way throughout. I know better than to argue that they should remain here."  
  
"Ye 'ave our word Governor", Julianne said with a little bow from both her and Jack.  
  
Releasing Elizabeth, he pushed her in Will's direction, who took her into his arms again.  
  
"The ships are stocked and ready to go", the nasty little officer from earlier stated approaching the group.  
  
"Thanks luv", Julianne said clapping him on the back. "I'm sure it was mighty difficult on yer pride to 'ave to be the one to do this. I'll be sure to thank Lieutenant Gillete for teachin ye a lesson on our return."  
  
Turning to Jack, Julianne nodded, and watched as he raised his hands dramatically and announced, "All hands on deck mates. Pull up the anchors and let's get to it."  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth, both crews scurried to their places and carried out his orders. Boarding the ships, the captains set themselves behind the helm, ready to glide out of the harbor. Aboard the Renegade again, Will and Elizabeth waved to Governor Swann as he grew smaller and smaller in the distance.  
  
"What's our course of action", Will asked Julianne, turning away from the scene that was fading from sight. "Are we stopping in Tortuga?"  
  
"No need, we've got everythin enough to last us."  
  
"How do you know where you're going?"  
  
"Every ship has a hold on some island somewhere Will."  
  
"And you know where Bloodshed's is?"  
  
"Aye, me along with every other pirate out there. Redford isn't one to keep quiet about things he's proud of, including the little set up he's got himself just off Hispanola. Little spit of land he calls Red Cay. Impenetrable fortress is what it is. Used to be some kinda military encampment the Spanish set up when they first headed over 'ere to protect themselves against native attacks."  
  
"So what", Elizabeth added herself to the conversation. "We're just going to sail right in and attack?"  
  
"I just said it's impenetrable. An assault wouldn't do us much good", the captain answered her.  
  
"Then how are we to get Gabrielle and Commodore Norrington out?"  
  
"Only one way into Red Cay. Be taken in as a prisoner."  
  
"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS", Elizabeth began to protest, but Julianne cut her off.  
  
"Look, it's like I said before. No sense in worryin yer pretty little head over it. We'll do what we 'ave to do to get them back safe, and yer just gonna 'ave to trust Jack n' me to know what that is. Savvy?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded and Julianne continued.  
  
"Good, then get yerselves all situated in yer cabin and do yer best to try an relax. It's gonna be almost a week til we reach the Cay, and that's countin on fair weather and sailin straight through." 


	6. He Always Gets His Revenge

Thankfully, the trip passed exactly as Julianne and Jack had hoped it would, the good weather held all the way from Port Royale to Red Cay. For the first few days of their trip, no one saw much of the Turners, who stayed locked away in their cabin. Will occasionally made an effort to check on their progress or talk with some of the crew, but spent most of his time consoling a nearly inconsolable wife.  
  
On the third night of their voyage, Elizabeth could take no more of the seclusion she had subjected herself thus far. Stepping outside of her room, she found most of the crew sitting together eating and talking amongst themselves. Unbeknownst to her, Jack and Julianne had asked their crews to keep it low key for the sake of the distraught parents. Looking over to the Pearl, Elizabeth saw Will leaning on the railing deep in what looked to be a serious conversation with Jack. She stood there and watched the two of them for a minute, smiling to herself as the captain comforted the younger man.  
  
Turning back to her own mission, Elizabeth walked the length of the deck making towards Julianne's cabin. Though she loved her husband dearly, and greatly appreciated his efforts to keep her spirits up, what she needed right now was the companionship of another woman. All be it not a very ladylike one, but beggars can't be choosers, and the time that Elizabeth had spent with Julianne over the past few years, she had come to truly value her like the older sister she never had, despite their incredible differences. Besides, maybe something different than what she was used to hearing would help.  
  
Reaching the door, Elizabeth knocked lightly. No answer came. Opening the door slightly, she peered inside but did not find Julianne sitting at her desk. Stepping inside quietly, she closed the door behind her and walked into the room. Looking around, she slowly made her way back to the personal section of the cabin where Julianne slept.  
  
"Julianne", she called lightly before stepping into the other room.  
  
When she got to the archway and looked inside, what she saw made her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her breath. There, standing shirtless in front of the closet with her back facing Elizabeth, Julianne rooted around looking for another shirt.  
  
"Juli", Elizabeth gasped as she saw for the first time the mess of scars that detailed the older woman's body.  
  
Realizing there was someone else in the room, Julianne's head shot around and she looked over her shoulder in surprise. "What are you doin in 'ere", she snapped turning back to her closet and grabbing a shirt.  
  
"Your back", Elizabeth continued, still appalled.  
  
"What of it?" Juli threw the shirt over her head and walked out into her office, avoiding the other woman's gaze.  
  
"What happened to you", Elizabeth asked quietly.  
  
The older woman did not answer right away, but grabbed herself a bottle rum, took a drink, and stared out the window. "Bloodshed always gets his revenge", she stated finally.  
  
Elizabeth's brows furrowed in confusion. "How?"  
  
At this Julianne turned to examine Elizabeth, her harsh gaze boring down on the young woman. She was angry at her boldness, a proper lady was always taught not to ask such personal questions. After a moment's consideration though, her stony demeanor lessened and she turned back and threw herself lazily into her chair. After all, it wasn't everyday a society girl saw something like Elizabeth just had.  
  
"After Jack and I turned 'im over to Norrington, Eric was pissed. And rightfully so. There was really no excuse for imposin himself on our business, but turnin him into the navy with the expectation he'd be hanged was cruel beyond reason. Unfortunately, as you've heard he wasn't hanged and after a few months he was out, got himself a new ship, and set out to get back his own. And he did.  
  
Me n' Jack were screwin around up around Charlotte, havin fun, not payin any attention to the fact that he was out and he caught us totally off guard. Struck a deal with the lieutenant up there, promised he'd deliver 'im a promotion winning pirate as long as he got to set the punishment. And at the time, I was a bit stupid and full of meself. Figurin that no one really knew who I was, and bein a woman, I walked round town like it was nothin.  
  
And that's what got me. Practically handed meself right over to em. He wanted me. I was the one who handed him to Norrington. I was the one with the ship at the time. I was the prize, the woman, the first woman ever to receive a corporal punishment for piracy."  
  
~~~  
  
Julianne was led into the courtyard, hands bound, between two men. Her head was held high and her face bore a stony expression, revealing not the fear that gripped her being. They walked her from the gate to the center of the crowd, over to where the gallows stood. Lifting her arms above her head, the men hooked the ropes that bound her onto a bolt that stuck out from the wooden frame. Satisfied that she could not move, one of them proceeded to pull a dagger from his side, and used it to slit the back of her shirt open.  
  
Raising her eyes to the sky, she looked up for only a second before closing them. Up on the platform, one of the men had ascended up the stairs and was now reading her rap-sheet of misdeeds. Below, the other produced a long leather whip and unwound it carefully.  
  
".and will receive the punishment thereof, of 15 lashes by whip", Julianne heard the orator finish, and prepared herself for the worst.  
  
CRACK! As the sickening sound of the whip cracking across her back resounded through the courtyard, Julianne squeezed her eyes closed harder. Pain seared throughout her body, but she did not cry out or shed a tear. The whip cracked again and she tremored under the pain. Her breath caught and she felt like she was going to choke, but still Julianne remained silent.  
  
The scene remained the same for several minutes as the hard leather was brought down against her body. Throughout the ordeal Julianne's eyes remained closed and her head down. And though she wanted to scream out at the top of her lungs, she would not give these people the satisfaction of breaking her. Instead, she clamped her tongue between her teeth and bit down until blood filled her mouth and she was forced to spit it out or gag.  
  
By the time the fifteenth blow had been dealt, Julianne was no longer standing of her own free will, but rather was being held in place by hanging from her arms. Her entire body was wrought with pain, from the scorching on her back, to the burning in her arms that were nearly pulling from their sockets, she was numb to any other feeling.  
  
She had counted in her head, and was relieved when the last crack had sounded. Having proven her point to all those who watched, she now allowed herself to faint under the extremity of her suffering. When she awoke hours later to the sound of someone saying her name, she was lying on her stomach on the dirt floor of her prison cell.  
  
During the infliction of Julianne's torture and public embarrassment, Jack had watched from the crowd. That was his punishment from Bloodshed. To watch the woman he loved suffer while he stood idly by unable to stop it. Though he desperately wanted to tear her from the grip of the navy who held her captive, he knew he was no match for the lot of them on his own. He considered staging an attack with the aid of the Renegade's crew, but knew it too would be to no avail. So instead, Jack was forced to bear witness to the excruciating and unjustified abuse that Julianne was subject to. With every crack of the whip, his own body shuddered for her.  
  
After they had carried her roughly out, Jack had gone directly to the lieutenant in charge in Anchorage and paid for her release. Since it had not been a capital offense, she was only to be kept in prison for a few months, but Jack had offered him a price that he could not refuse, despite his deal with Bloodshed. An officer led the pirate down to the prison and to Julianne's cell, where Jack found her lying face down in the middle of it, covered in a mixture of blood, sweat, and tears. Her back was a lattice of welts, bruises, and bloodied cuts, which were beginning to turn red and fester with infection around the edges. After the officer had unlocked the door and gone, Jack stepped inside, bent down, and quietly roused her from her sleep.  
  
Against her better judgment, Julianne forced her eyes open and dragged her head around slowly. Vision blurred, she could not see the face peering down at hers, but the sound of his voice, and the familiarity of his smell, and of his touch, told her all she needed to know.  
  
"Jack", she managed to whisper as she gripped his hand, but afterwards grew dizzy and fell silent.  
  
"Shh luv. I'm going to get ye out of 'ere. Just don't struggle", he said soothingly as he bent down to pick her up. Julianne groaned under the motion but did not fight. Jack was careful not to aggravate her wounds further, and held her tight as she rolled in his arms and buried her head in his chest.  
  
Taking her down to the waterfront, he entered the inn that stood there.  
  
"I'm going to need a room with a bath", he said to the man behind the counter. The man looked at Jack as though he was crazy for a second, then seemed to catch on.  
  
"That's the lass they gave it to up in the courtyard earlier today ain't she?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Well I'll be damned if I've ever seen anyone take a beatin like her. She's gonna be alright?"  
  
"If I get her in a room and cleaned up she will", Jack answered, growing irritated that the innkeeper was holding him up.  
  
"Oh right, right this way", he replied grabbing a key and leading Jack back to a room.  
  
Going inside, Jack gently laid Julianne on the bed and proceeded to the bathroom to draw a bath. As the tub began to fill, he went back to the bedroom and took a minute to examine Julianne's back. It was difficult to gauge the severity of the wounds hidden beneath so much blood. Feeling her head, he knew that fever was beginning to set in, so Jack went ahead as he planned. Removing her clothes carefully, he gently carried her into the bathroom and set her down in the hot water. He prayed that she remained asleep throughout the ordeal because he knew it would be very painful.  
  
Deciding it was best to get the hardest thing out of the way first, he leaned Julianne forward with one arm, and began to work on her back. Being as gentle as possible, he delicately wiped a clean towel across the whip's cuts, turning the water in the tub to red. When he was finished, he wiped the dirt from the rest of her, and got a glass of water to rinse the blood from her mouth. Satisfied that she was in much better condition, Jack pulled her from the tub, dried her off, and took her back out to the bedroom.  
  
Pulling the bedcovers down, he grabbed a corner of one of the sheets and tore off a long strip. He used this to wrap around Julianne's body as a dressing for her wounds. Leaving her wrapped in her towel, he laid her down on her stomach and crawled into bed next to her. He did not sleep that night, or any night after until they left Charlotte.  
  
~~~  
  
"And there you have it", Julianne finished coldly, taking a long drink from her bottle and slamming it down in anger. Her eyes growing red with tears in the process.  
  
"Juli, I'm so sorry", Elizabeth said in barely a whisper, astounded and disgusted at what she had heard.  
  
"Not your fault luv", the captain assured her a little softer.  
  
"It must have been awful."  
  
"Worst thing that ever happened to me. Couldn't move for over a week."  
  
"I thought you were going to die", Jack's voice commented as he entered the room followed by Will. "That week was hell for both of us", he added.  
  
From her seat, Julianne's eyes met Jack's and in them she could see the truth behind his words.  
  
"Look luv", Julianne began again turning back to Elizabeth. "We're ahead o' schedule so I'm gonna give the crews a few hours rest. Why don't' you go and get yerselves some sleep and I'll come check on ye in the mornin."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. As much as she had wanted to talk to Julianne just earlier, she knew that recounting the story of her scars had drained the captain emotionally and thought it best to hear her word. Getting up from her seat, she bid the two pirates goodnight and followed Will out.  
  
Alone in the cabin, Jack continued to watch Julianne as she stared blankly at the bottle she twirled between her fingers. Walking slowly to stand behind her chair, he laid his hands on her shoulders and leaned downed.  
  
"Ye alright luv?"  
  
She nodded silently, and he stood back up, unsure of what else to say. He did not stand there long before Julianne stood up and turned to him, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. He moved to take her by the hands, but she pulled them away before he had the chance and wrapped her own arms around his neck in a hug. Hack pulled her close with one arm, and ran a hand through her hair with the other. They stood there like that for who knows how long, neither speaking a word to the other.  
  
"Stay with me tonight", she finally whispered to him. Pulling back to look at her, Jack nodded, wiped a stray tear from her face with his thumb, then kissed her lightly on the lips. 


	7. Sorting Things Out

So we're getting there, slowly but surely, we're getting to the action. I know there are a few of you waiting to see Jack kick some ass (all fingers point to jackfan2), and I promise that if you just hang in there you just might get your wish. In the meantime, sit tight while the block thickens. Sorry it's so short, but of course, school comes first. And as always - ENJOY!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Julianne woke the next morning to find herself alone. Looking out her window she could tell that she had slept much later then she intended. It had been a horrible night, one filled with nightmares of the past that she had awoken to several times to find herself gasping for breath and covered in sweat. Each time, the commotion she made had been enough to also wake Jack, who had tried his best to pacify her throughout the night.  
  
Dragging herself out of bed and throwing on some clothes, she was pleased that they were already on their way, and made a mental note to thank Jack for being so assertive. She grabbed a fresh bottle of rum, then headed outside. Satisfied with seeing Dipst at the helm, she made her way to the galley and had a quick bite for breakfast. When she was finished, she decided it would be a good idea to see how Elizabeth was doing. Knocking lightly on the door to their cabin, Julianne was greeted by an exhausted looking Will.  
  
"How ye doin luv", she asked him.  
  
He shrugged, "I'm managing."  
  
"And Elizabeth?"  
  
"She's a wreck. Honestly Juli, I don't know what else to do for her", he answered. "You think you could try and talk to her?"  
  
Julianne nodded and stepped inside.  
  
"Thanks", Will said before closing the door behind him and going to get himself something to eat.  
  
Inside the cabin, Julianne found Elizabeth curled up in a ball in bed. Sitting down next to her, the captain gently slid the younger woman's mess of hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Luv, ye've got to get yerself together."  
  
"How can I?" Elizabeth managed through sobs.  
  
Leaning down, Julianne pulled Elizabeth up so that her head rested in her lap. "I know it's hard. Trust me, I know what's it like worryin about the safety of someone ye love. But like Jack and I already told ye. Worryin about Gabby isn't gonna change anything, or stop anything from happening. All it's gonna do is make ye sick. So as much as it goes against yer betta judgment, yer gonna 'ave to calm down and trust me n' Jack to take care o' things. And you'll 'ave yer baby girl back safe and sound in no time."  
  
In response, Elizabeth only wrapped her free arm around Julianne's waist and sniffled.  
  
"Shh. It's alright luv. It's gonna be alright."  
  
After a few more minutes of clutching the older woman tightly, Elizabeth pulled herself upright and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Go on an get yerself something to eat alright", Julianne suggested, and Elizabeth nodded that she would oblige.  
  
"Good, then I expect to see ye out on deck and ready to work in no more than half an hour", Julianne now barked at her jokingly, causing Elizabeth to crack a small smile. "Now that's what I like to see", Julianne commented standing up.  
  
Running a hand over Elizabeth's head one last time, she leaned down and kissed her on the top of the forehead. "Everything's gonna be just fine. I promise", she whispered to her before turning for the door. Just as the captain was about to step back out into the sunlight, she heard Elizabeth call "Thanks", to her and turned to shoot her one last reassuring smile.  
  
***  
  
Whether it was her talk with Julianne, or something in Elizabeth finally just gave in, for the remainder of their trip for Red Cay her spirits lifted greatly. Walking out onto the deck two nights after her chat with the captain, Elizabeth looked around in confusion as she realized the ship had come to a stop. Scanning the deck for some indication of what was going on, she saw Jack and Julianne in some kind of heated discussion up on the quarter deck. Walking towards them, she noticed Will, Anamaria, Dipst, and Gibbs all standing quietly nearby as Jack flailed his arms wildly as he yelled at Juli.  
  
"THIS IS RIDICULOUS. ABSOLUTLEY NOT!"  
  
"Look, you know as well as I that one of us 'as to go in there and make sure John and Gabby are alright. No sense in puttin everyone else in harms way for nothin."  
  
"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE YOU?"  
  
"Because he's got no reason to keep you alive."  
  
"Oh, and he does for you", Jack continued indignantly.  
  
"I can give him something you can't", she replied matter-of-factly.  
  
It took him a few seconds to register what she meant. "So help me God Jules, if he so much as lays a finger on you."  
  
"He won't. But it's a card I can play if I have to. Now enough arguing. You know this is the only way. And yer gonna stay 'ere and wait until I figure out what's going on. Yer betta at playin things by ear and I'm gonna need ya to do that."  
  
Jack opened his mouth to argue but snapped it shut when he could think of nothing further to argue.  
  
"Fine. Go then. But if I don't 'ear anythin within an hour I'm comin in after ye and I don't care if ye don't like it", he finished in irritation after a minute.  
  
"Fine", she shot back in the same snotty voice, then got up and headed for her cabin, leaving Jack grumbling to himself. No one else was sure exactly what to say to him. All pretty much saw Julianne's point, but none were too keen on the idea either, and figured how Jack probably felt.  
  
Julianne was only alone in her cabin for a few minutes. Grabbing her pistol and sword, she equipped herself and reached down to make sure her dagger was still in her boot. Reaching into a desk drawer, she pulled out a small box. Opening it, she picked through the contents and produced a silver hairpin which she slid under her hat and bandana just in case.  
  
Going over herself once more just to be sure she hadn't missed anything important, she heard the click of a door closing behind her. Turning around, she found Jack standing there, hands behind his back, watching her. She gave him a skeptical look, expecting him to continue their argument from earlier, but he did not. Walking over to where she stood, he gazed at her critically.  
  
When she did not crack under his stare, or say a word, he sighed and took her softly by the shoulders.  
  
"I hate this ye know", he whispered, still looking her in the eyes.  
  
She nodded, then moved in close to him. "I know babe. I'm not exactly crazy bout it either."  
  
"Then why won't ye."  
  
"Jack", she cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"I know", he conceded before she could lecture him further. Pulling her tight against him, he hugged her close. "Just don't do anything stupid alright."  
  
"You must 'ave me confused with you", she laughed lightly.  
  
"I'm serious", he snapped back, obviously not amused.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll be careful, I promise", she replied in a baby voice, kissing him on the tip of his nose.  
  
Still, the look he wore was grim despite her efforts to lighten the moment. He wanted to say more to her, tell her just how much he cared about her, how much it would destroy him if she didn't come back alive. But as usual in these types of situations, words failed him. Watching him, Julianne waited for his response. Part of her wanting to hear those words, and part of her reading it all in his eyes.  
  
"What 'ave we been tellin Elizabeth all week. Worryin ain't gonna change anything."  
  
"Lot o' crap that is. Just a bit o' feel goodism for the lass."  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
Jack sighed again, his gaze avoiding hers. "Go on, ye betta get goin", he began again looking back at her.  
  
Sliding a hand behind his neck, she pulled his face to meet her and they kissed each other softly for a few moments.  
  
"I'll see you soon", she assured him breaking their contact.  
  
He nodded. Letting her out of his grip, Julianne raised her hand to graze his face once last time before turning for the door.  
  
"Jules", he said stopping her just before she exited.  
  
"Hmm luv?"'  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Jack", she answered, then stepped outside closing the door behind her. 


	8. Into the Lion's Den

Julianne sauntered along the island's beach as though she hadn't a care in the world. As she approached the large, iron gate that served as the entrance to Redford's fortress, she found herself being seized by two guards from his ship.  
  
"What do ye think yer doin 'ere missy", one asked as he grabbed her roughly by the arm.  
  
"Parley gentlemen", she said cockily, making it apparent that she'd been expecting to be caught.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Parley ye idiot. I want to see yer captain."  
  
"I know what it means", he sneered back at her.  
  
"Well I should hope so. Ye'd be an awful sorry excuse of a pirate if ye didn't", she commented lightly.  
  
Both men sneered at this comment, but refrained from antagonizing her further as they dragged her inside the complex. Allowing herself to be taken without putting up a fight, Julianne thought about Jack's reaction if he could see the scene. She knew he'd would be angry beyond belief at her tactics, but pushed the thought out of her mind as she looked around, memorizing the twists and turns of the hallways she was led down.  
  
Commodore Norrington sat in his cell on the rough wooden bench to which he was chained. Four sets of long irons bound each of his limbs, but allowed him a large enough range of motion to hold Gabrielle safely in his arms. At the moment, he stared at the baby in a daze, his lips moving in prayer that she at least, would come out of this ordeal alive.  
  
He was promptly brought back to attention though upon hearing a loud rustling in the hallway. Waiting intently, he watched as a large pirate unlocked the cell door and stepped aside to allow another man to step inside pulling someone behind him. Norrington's eyes widened in disbelief when he realized who it was, but a harsh gaze from Julianne told him to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Parley huh poppet? We'll see how much ye want to see the captain after spending some time in 'ere", he taunted pulling her by the chain that bound her hands together.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong 'ere shithead, but I believe I'm supposed to be taken to the captain first, and put behind bars second."  
  
"Yer wrong", he replied smartly pushing her backwards against the wall and grabbing the chain and hooking it on a post sticking out from the wall. "Though, I'm sure I could think of a few ways I might get ye to 'im sooner", he continued, stepping up to her and running a hand down the side of her face.  
  
Instinctively, Julianne's leg jerked upward, her knee connecting with the man's groin. Yelping in pain, he stumbled backwards clutching his goods, looking as though he was about to throw up. Bent over and moaning, he remained that way for a moment or two, then rose and limped back over to where Julianne remained motionless. Standing far enough from her reach, he raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face. Facing away from him, Julianne heard John utter a whimper in protest, and then think better of it.  
  
"Just for that bitch, I think yer gonna be hangin there a bit longer", he seethed leaning close to her again.  
  
Before he could get close enough to touch her again, Julianne brought her leg up and put it between the two of them.  
  
"When the irons are on yer wrists, we'll be havin' this conversation again", she threatened.  
  
Shooting her a foul look, the man turned abruptly and stomped out of the cell, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Julianne watched him go, and breathed a sigh of relief when the other man followed leaving their cell unguarded.  
  
"Are you alright", Commodore Norrington asked her with concern.  
  
"I'm fine", she whispered back, brushing the whole thing off. 'Ow is she?"  
  
"Who? Oh, Gabby, she's fine. What are you doing here Julianne", he asked aloud.  
  
"Shh would ye. Not a good idea to go broadcastin the fact that ye know me when I'm tryin to get ye out o' 'ere."  
  
"Well then I must say. While your efforts are appreciated I don't see how you'll be much of a help judging from the current state of things."  
  
"Oh just shut yer trap. Ye think I just turned myself over to these bastards with no idea what I'm doin?"  
  
He didn't answer at first. "Fine, then what's the plan?"  
  
"Well I haven't worked out all the details yet. But not to worry, you will definitely be gettin off this island, most likely tonight."  
  
"And you?"  
  
Now it was her turn to stay silent.  
  
"Jules no", he began to protest, but fell silent to the sound of footsteps again.  
  
"You don't know me", she whispered at the last second before Bloodshed himself appeared at the door and unlocked the cell.  
  
Strutting over to where Julianne stood with her back against the wall, he smiled eerily as he approached.  
  
"Ah, my dear Captain Amaris. A pleasure as always. Though I must admit that this certainly is exceedingly more pleasing than any other circumstances we've encountered each other on. At least for me."  
  
She did not retaliate, only smiled sardonically. "Well, ye sure didn't waste any time coming to torment me did ye?"  
  
"So it would seem. But since I've heard you came 'ere of yer own free will, I must admit I couldn't wait to come and see what brought you 'ere?"  
  
"Don't play daft with me Eric, modesty never was yer best quality. You know why I'm 'ere", she answered.  
  
"I can only assume it has something to do with them", he replied pointing towards the other two prisoners.  
  
"Well, I guess you aren't as dumb as ye look after all."  
  
At this, Bloodshed grabbed her roughly by the neck, putting his face close to hers.  
  
"You think it wise woman, taunting me, considering yer current situation?"  
  
"Go on and kill me then. No, but ye won't. Not yet anyway."  
  
"What makes ye so sure bout that poppet?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed at being addressed as such for the second time. "Because I know you. I know how ye think. You may kill me, prolly want to. But, ye wouldn't be satisfied with it. Yer the king of revenge Eric, and its all or nothin. Why kill just me when it's really me AND Jack ye want. Or betta yet, why kill me when there are an infinite numba of more interesting things ye could do to me?"  
  
Bloodshed pondered this for a minute, and an demonic grin spread across his face. Stepping up close to her and grabbing her softly under the chin, he answered. "Yer right. It's not every day I find myself with a beautiful pirate captain at my disposal. Imagine the possibilities."  
  
"Well then ye 'ave me. What further need 'ave ye of them", Julianne asked nodding in Norrington's direction.  
  
"Who said I was content to settle with one or the other of yer ideas. Maybe I want to have my cake and eat it to. Have my way with you, while dear Sparrow gets to watch, before I kill him o' course. Don't want to be giving 'em up until I have EVERYTHING I want, now do I", he finished, the hand under her chin slowly beginning to trail its way down the length of her body.  
  
"Don't ye think at all? If I'm 'ere, don't ye suppose Jack prolly is too? He's docked just off shore waitin for word from me. Granted he doesn't know I just handed meself right over to ye, but he sure as hell isn't comin for nothin. Send the good Commodore and young Turner out to the Pearl. Jack will know they are safe and in turn they will deliver him the message that I, on the other hand, am not. He'll come in after me, and wham, bam, thank ye ma'am, ye've got yer wish."  
  
Bloodshed looked at her critically, trying to determine what she was up to. In the process, his hand stopped, gently resting on her hip.  
  
"What's in yer head captain? That ye'd so willingly deliver yerself and yer precious Sparrow into the hands of death?"  
  
"I want the Commodore and his god-daughter safely returned. Now you know as well as I that the only reason ye brought em 'ere in the first place was to get Jack and I to follow ye. And now that ye 'ave us, just let them go."  
  
"That's where yer wrong there Julianne. I brought the baby to get ye to follow, I brought the Commodore so's I could settle a little score I 'ave with him", he answered, continuing his journey with his hands.  
  
"Well ye can't 'ave both. It's either old Norrington 'ere and I. Or Jack and I."  
  
He didn't answer. His fingers grazing the skin of her stomach as he reached under her loose shirt, Bloodshed was completely focused on her body. Raising his other hand, he pulled her shirt open and examined her thoroughly. Noticing just how low she wore her pants, something caught his attention on her lower torso. Tugging lightly on the waistline of her breeches, a strange look flashed across his face when he saw the Sparrow tattooed on her.  
  
Raising his gaze to meet hers, he snapped his hand back.  
  
"So, what'll it be Captain", Julianne asked him.  
  
A gleam appeared in his eyes, and he promptly turned to the two pirates standing outside the cell. "Prepare a boat. The Commodore and baby are to be on their way."  
  
Next, he turned and walked over to Norrington. "When ye reach the Pearl. You'll tell Captain Sparrow that if he eva wants to see his little pet again, he'd be wise to make his way in 'ere", he spat, then was gone.  
  
Alone again, Norrinton tried to reason with Julianne again, but she cut him off before he could get a word out.  
  
"John listen to me. When ye get to the Pearl, I need ye to tell Jack something for me."  
  
"What's that? That you're absolutely mad?"  
  
"Knock it off. Yer gettin out o' 'ere aren't you?"  
  
"I guess", he answered. "But that still doesn't."  
  
"Shut it will you? I've only got a few minutes and yer wastin em with this nonsense. Now, like I said, when you get to the Pearl, tell Jack two at the gate, 2 at the door, and he's on his own once he's inside. Under no circumstances are Will or Elizabeth to leave the Renegade. He is to leave minimal crew on each ship under yer command, and the rest are to follow him. Ye got all that?"  
  
"Two at the gate, two at the door. Will and Elizabeth stay on board, along with minimal crew."  
  
"Good. Now no more talkin, they'll be back soon. And don't worry bout me, I'll see you again before too long."  
  
Norrinton nodded.  
  
"Oh and John."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't give Jack a hard time bout anything. He'll already be pissed off enough", she added with a grin.  
  
***  
  
The two guards from earlier returned shortly and unlocked Norrington from where he was bound. Each took him lightly by the arm so as not to disturb the baby, and led him out of the little cell. Shooting Julianne one last glance, he was soon out of sight.  
  
The men led him all the way back out of the complex to the shoreline, where a small rowboat sat waiting for him.  
  
"In ye go", one man said pushing him toward the boat.  
  
"And how exactly am I supposed to row a boat with a baby in my arms", the Commodore asked in irritation.  
  
"Dunno mate, yer gonna 'ave to figure that one out on yer own", he answered cheekily before they both turned and left Norrington standing on the beach.  
  
"Bloody pirates", he mumbled to himself as he stepped in the boat. Taking off his jacket, he placed it on the bottom of the boat and laid Gabby gently in it. Stepping back out, he pushed off from the beach, jumped in, and began his voyage for the Pearl. Thankfully, it was not a long trip and he was there in no time. Taking a moment to thank God for this, he muttered something quietly then looked up at the great ship in front of him.  
  
"AHOY UP THERE!" he yelled hoping to catch someone's attention. After a moment, he saw a head appear over the side of the ship, and he recognized the voice of Gibbs yelling back.  
  
"Who be down there?"  
  
"It's me, Commodore Norrington. Throw me a rope and pull me up. I've got the young Turner with me as well."  
  
All at once there was a great commotion on the deck of the Pearl. Pirates ran left and ran, eager to pull the Commodore up, while Anamaria jumped onto the deck of the Renegade calling for the Turners. Within minutes, Norrington was standing on the deck surrounded by onlookers who were pushed aside as Elizabeth tore through the crowd.  
  
"Oh my darling", she cried taking Gabrielle from his arms and hugging her close. "Oh my sweet little girl. Thank God you're alright." Behind her, Will wrapped his arms around them both, then strode over to the Commodore and shook his hand in thanks. Everyone on the ship was stunned in awed silence, but that was soon broken by Jack's voice as he made his way to the center of the group.  
  
"Where's Julianne", he demanded of Norrington.  
  
The Commodore looked at him with pained eyes. "She's still inside. Bloodshed has got her."  
  
At this news, all of the color drained momentarily from Jack's face.  
  
"He wants me to tell you that you have to come in after her."  
  
Jack looked at him as though Norrington had just told him that Julianne was dead.  
  
"And Julianne", he continued.  
  
"What, what about her", Jack interrupted.  
  
"She says to tell you there are two at the gate, two at the door, but once yer inside yer on yer own. She wants you leave only the least necessary crew aboard the ships with me and take everyone else with you, excluding Will and Elizabeth."  
  
Jack pondered this for a minute, unsure of whether he wanted to trust Norrington with his beloved ship.  
  
"You should hurry", the Commodore urged. "He means to kill her, kill you both, but not before he's", here he began to stammer.  
  
"Before he what?"  
  
"Well, before he's had his way with her, as it were." 


	9. Into the Lion's Den II

"HE WHAT? OH, THAT'S IT", Jack raved madly, balling his hands into fists. Stomping angrily up to the helm, he grabbed his hat from where it was resting on the wheel and smashed onto his head. All the while mumbling furiously to himself. "I told her, damned woman neva listens. He lays one finga on her and I'll rip his beatin heart out", he muttered under his breath.  
  
Still standing on the main deck, Norrington watched the pirate with a mixture of awe, confusion, disgust, and admiration. Revolted at Jack's threats, he could not help but find his anger and protectiveness for Julianne slightly endearing.  
  
Coming back to the center of the group he snapped everyone to attention. "LISTEN UP! We're goin in. Dipst, I want ye to decide who ye want to stay on the Renegade, and they along with you three", he pointed to three of his crew, "are to stay 'ere under the command of Norrington 'ere. I don't expect Bloodshed'll send the Massacre out, but be prepared just in case. The rest of ye", he shouted to everyone else, "Let's get movin", ordered.  
  
Immediately, everyone ran to the row boats to carry out his command. Within minutes, almost the entire crew of each ship was in the water, ready to storm the Cay.  
  
Back inside, Julianne still stood against the wall. Her arms were beginning to sting with the sensation of falling asleep and she huffed over this.  
  
"What's wrong luv? Not comfortable", the voice of Bloodshed asked as her came around the corner.  
  
"How could ye tell?"  
  
"Well, I've always prided meself on me perceptiveness", he answered smartly taking a seat on the bench where Norrington had been bound.  
  
Julianne only rolled her eyes and looked away. For what seemed like an eternity, nothing but silence filled the small stone room. That was until Bloodshed broke that silence.  
  
"Do you love him, Captain?" he asked quietly and out of the blue.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you love Sparrow?"  
  
"What kinda ridiculous question is that", Julianne spat back.  
  
"I want to know."  
  
"What does it matta?"  
  
"It matters to me", he answered firmly, standing up and walking over to her.  
  
She eyed him with a narrowed gaze before answering. "I don't see what good can come of answerin ye", she said finally. "I say yes, and ye ravish me and make him watch, then kill him and make me watch. I say no, ye don't believe me, and do the same anyway. Its pointless question, and one to which ye already know the answer."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes", he added, stopping his hand from touching her face in mid-air. In response, she only stared at him with contempt.  
  
Unable to meet her gaze for long, Bloodshed looked away and commented lightly. "Well, I suppose the ol' Commodore's made his way to the Pearl by now. Let's get goin", he finished taking her arms down.  
  
"Where're we goin?"  
  
"Well you don't honestly think I'm gonna be 'avin the final showdown in this pathetic little excuse for a grand hall do ye?"  
  
Another eye roll.  
  
"Come along luv. Time for the fun to begin."  
  
Dragging him behind her, Bloodshed left the cell and headed for the main hall of the fortress. "It doesn't 'ave to be that horrible ye know", he said to her in commute. "I don't necessairly 'ave to kill you, ye could stay 'ere with me instead."  
  
"I'd rather die", she seethed.  
  
"Well, no sweat of my back."  
  
***  
  
Outside, under the cover of night, several packed rowboats landed on the beach of Red Cay. Jumping out, all of the pirates who had inhabited the boats just moments before, pulled them ashore to sit in the sand until they returned. Moving silently and stealthily, they group of more than thirty crept along the stone wall of the complex making their way to the main gate, Jack leading the way. When he got to their first destination, he stopped them and moved forward alone to assess the situation.  
  
Just as Julianne had said, there were two guards at the gate. Jack planned on taking them out quietly, and continuing on as long as he could without tipping anyone off to their arrival. Motioning for Dipst to follow him, the two made their way to where the guards stood.  
  
They waited for the opportune moment, and when it came, Jack and Dipst snuck up behind the two men, covered their mouths, and slit their throats before anyone was any the wiser. Bending down to search the two men, Jack pulled the set of keys off of the first one. Next, he made his way back to the group and grabbed Gibbs.  
  
"Alright. Now we don't want the two at the door letting on that anything's goin on, so ye two 'ave to make it look like yer leadin me in. Savvy."  
  
Both men nodded. "Good, then let's go."  
  
Falling into step between the two men, Jack allowed them to take him by the arms so that it appeared he was being dragged. Again, the darkness aided in their attack, blocking the door guards' view of Dipst and Gibbs. When they reached the door, one of the guards spoke up.  
  
"That Sparrow ye got there?"  
  
Dipst grunted an affirmative response, and the man nodded. Turning to unlock the door, the three men struck, again killing Bloodshed's men without a sound. Dipst ran back to get the rest of the crews, while Jack and Gibbs dragged the dead bodies out of sight.  
  
Things were going well, but they had also been easy until this point. Now, on the brink of stepping inside one of the most feared places known among pirates, he gathered his crew close for one last word of encouragement.  
  
"Mates. Who knows what we'll meet on the other side o' this door. Just go in there and do what ye got to do. And I hope to see ye all back out 'ere when it's over."  
  
That said, he turned back to face the large wooden doors. Taking one last moment, he took a deep breath, then pushed open the doors.  
  
To his surprise, there was no one waiting for him on the other side. Looking up and down the long corridors that stretched in front of him, he was further shocked not to find one single person in sight. Motioning for everyone to follow, he ushered them all inside and divided them between the two hallways facing him. Taking the one on the right, he had no idea that both would lead him right where he wanted to go. Halfway down the hallway it hit him. The whole place was designed in a square, every corridor leading to one place, the main hall.  
  
Creeping silently along, a trail of his faithful pirates behind him, Jack came upon the first entrance to the great hall. And that's when he saw it. The revolting sight that made his stomach lurch and his heart stop dead. There, in the middle of the huge room, surrounded by an uncountable number of pirate onlookers, sat Julianne on a huge four poster bed, arms bound and head down.  
  
It took just about every ounce of control he could muster, as well as the restraining of Anamaria to keep Jack from barging into the room right then and there. And even that, did not hold him back for long. The second he saw Bloodshed enter the room and sit down behind Julianne, something in him snapped and Jack abandoned reason. Without thinking, without taking a minute to formulate some kind of battle strategy, he ripped himself from Ana's grip and stormed into the room without his crew.  
  
"TOUCH HER AND DIE", he screamed aiming his pistol at Bloodshed's head. At the sight of him, Julianne's eyes widened in shock. She could not believe he had come alone.  
  
Immediately, men from all sides of the room stepped forward and seized him. Grabbing both his gun and sword, Jack was left weaponless.  
  
"Rash Sparrow. Too rash", Bloodshed sneered happily at him from where he sat. Getting up, he sauntered arrogantly over to where Jack was held and put his face up close. "Please tell me this isn't all ye had planned."  
  
Jack did not answer.  
  
"Well no matter. Yer 'ere now which means the fun can finally begin", he said heading back to the bed.  
  
"Now then luv", Bloodshed continued, lifting Julianne's chin so that he could look her in the face. "Shall we?"  
  
What happened next can only be described as complete mayhem. 


	10. The Rise and Fall

In the center of the room, surrounded by his own crew for and audience, Bloodshed was finally ready to put and end to it all. This was his moment of glory, to return all the pain and punishment these two pirates had inflicted upon him, regardless of whether he deserved it or not. Having walked away from Jack, he now stood looking into Julianne's cold and contemptuous eyes, Bloodshed smiled slyly.  
  
"Now then luv. Shall we", he asked.  
  
She did not answer.  
  
"Aw come on poppet", he continued, pulling her up to stand next to him. "It isn't all that bad is it? Who knows, you might even enjoy it", he finished, whispering into her ear, one hand cupping the side of her face affectionately.  
  
"I told you before", Julianne answered in an emotionless voice. "I'd rather die."  
  
"And so you shall", Bloodshed threatened, grabbing her roughly by the back of the neck. "But not before you've given me what I want", he finished pushing her jacket back and out of his way.  
  
And that's when Jack totally lost it.  
  
Throwing himself full force into the two men to his left, he was consumed by a rage unlike any he had ever known. Ripping his sword from the hands of one of the stumbling men, he turned swiftly, slicing across the torsos of the two men on his left.  
  
In the hall, both crews took his actions as their sign to take action as well. From either side, they poured into the hall wreaking havoc on every one of Bloodshed's crew.  
  
Jack, who now found himself surrounded by at least nine men who had jumped on him the second he took out the first two, fought back with an animalistic fury. Every direction he turned, another man came at him, but despite the blows that befell him, Jack would not be undone. He felt the sting of a blade bite into his calf but paid it no heed. He felt the burning of a blade that tore across his arm, but still he fought on as though he had not felt a thing.  
  
Left and right he swung his cutlass. Ripping into human flesh, breaking through bone, he began tearing his way through them making toward Bloodshed. Soon those original nine men became eight, and eight became seven. How many fell he could not be sure, they seemed to come at him endlessly, and each one he cut down with no regard for the slaughter he riegned upon them, or the injury that was beginning to mutilate his body. The only thing on his mind was killing Bloodshed, saving Julianne.  
  
Back in the center, Bloodshed found himself at a loss for what to do. When Jack first struck, he grabbed Julianne viciously and held her tight intending to threaten Jack into stopping by holding her at gunpoint. However, when the two opposing crews stormed the hall just moments later, he realized that he would have to abandon his plan and fight for his life. To his surprise though, not one sailor came near him. All around he saw his own crew members falling to enemy swords, and still, not one threatened him. Even those who he threw swings at him backed away from his attacks.  
  
Though he puzzled over this fact, behind him Julianne knew what was going on. Jack had told the crews that Bloodshed was not to be touched. And they obeyed loyally.  
  
At some point, it appeared that Redford picked up on this as well and decided to use the fact to his advantage. Grabbing Julianne by her bound arms, he ripped her away from the bed and attempted to make for the door. Unfortunately for him, though Jack and Julianne's crew would not touch him, they refused to stand idly by and let him escape with their captain.  
  
Seven men became six, six became five. Blood poured from just about every part of Jack's body, but still he was relentless in his wrath, unforgiving in his carnage. His massacre descending upon them swiftly and severely. Throughout the room his and Julianne's crew were overtaking them, and finally some of them could come to his aid. Chopping down a man that stood in front of him, just as Gibbs and Dipst cut down two at his sides, Jack plunged forward, his sword heading directly for Bloodshed.  
  
Seeing this, Bloodshed was aware that his moment had finally come. Quickly raising his pistol, he aimed it directly at Julianne's head. Time stopped, and so did Jack's sword in mid-air as he stared in horror at the scene in front of him. This was the end of the road, someone was going to die.  
  
Standing absolutely still, Julianne watched Jack watching Bloodshed. As he shifted his gaze slightly towards her, what she saw in his eyes was enough. Someone was going to die, and it wasn't going to be her, or him. Without another moment's consideration, Julianne threw herself backwards onto the bed and kicked Bloodshed from behind with all her might. His pistol shot wildly in the air, the bullet lodging somewhere in the ceiling, and he fell forward towards Jack, unable to stop himself.  
  
But Jack had been ready for it. Though they had only maintained eye contact for that one brief second, Jack knew that Julianne would find a way to make things work. And he had been right. The second he saw her fall backwards he understood what he was supposed to do, so when Bloodshed came falling toward him, Jack put forth his sword and drove it through the other man's body.  
  
And that was the end of it. Bloodshed's weight leaned heavily on an already weakened Jack, and before long he was forced to let him fall to the ground. After which, he promptly did the same. Throughout the room, the few of Bloodshed's crew that remained alive immediately surrendered themselves, but no one seemed to notice. They were all staring at Jack, who now lie face down on the cold, stone floor, barely breathing.  
  
Ripping the set keys off of Bloodshed's dead body, Julianne quickly unlocked the irons that bound her and cast them aside. Throwing herself onto the ground next to Jack, she rolled him over gently and checked for a pulse. It took some time to find it, and in the moments before that happened, panic gripped her and tears began to blur her vision.  
  
"LET'S GO", she barked suddenly at all of her crew members.  
  
"What would you 'ave us to with them", Gibbs asked referring to Bloodshed's left overs.  
  
"Leave them. We've no time to take on prisoners or destroy the Cay. We've got to get back to the ship and get the hell out o' 'ere. SO MOVE!"  
  
There was a mad scramble after that. Dipst and Gibbs dutifully came forward and lifted Jack carefully and carried him out, while Anamaria ushered everyone out. Looking around at the devastation the filled the room, Julianne was the last to leave. Walking for the door, she stopped just before exiting and turned to those who yet remained alive.  
  
"Remember this, should any of ye decide ye want to take up yer lost Captain's cause in the future", she warned and headed out.  
  
***  
  
The trip back to the ships was not a pleasant one. The saying 'silent as the grave' didn't even begin to describe the lack of conversation. In the lead rowboat, Julianne sat with Jack's head in her lap, her face devoid of any expression. When they reached the ships, they opted to haul the entire boat up onto the Renegade, to avoid causing Jack any further distress.  
  
Dipst and Gibbs took Jack into Julianne's cabin, and laid him gently on the bed, while Anamaria ran brought her buckets of fresh water. As Julianne began to work on cleaning Jack's wounds, both first mates and Gibbs stood across the room waiting for her orders. Outside, the crews were at the ready to set sail at any moment, but Julianne disregarded everyone. Engrossed in the task at hand, Julianne worked silently, stopping occasionally to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
  
As the three stood there in silence watching her, the became aware that they were not alone. At some point, Will, Elizabeth, and Norrington had entered and also looked on concerned. Eventually, it was a hiccup from Gabrielle that tore Julianne's attention from Jack momentarily. Without turning around, she spoke to the three pirates.  
  
"What condition are we in", she asked through stifled sobs.  
  
"The men are weathered, but ready and waiting for yer orders Captain", Dipst answered.  
  
"He needs a doctor. I can't fix this", she replied after a few moments. "and I don't know how long he'll last in this condition", she continued, but was overwhelmed by grief. "I don't know what to do. Where the hell can we take him", she cried.  
  
The three pirates were at a loss. None but Anamaria had ever seen Julianne cry, and even she could find no words to console her friend. In the end, it seemed that the least likely of the six of them was the one who stepped forward.  
  
"Jules", the Commodore said taking her by the shoulders as he kneeled down next to her. "Jules listen to me. It's alright. We're very near Port Lucaya, less than half a day away. We can take Jack to a doctor there."  
  
"John", she snapped back at him. "Do you honestly think any proper settlement is just going to welcome a bunch of pirates. They'd 'ave us all hanged.'  
  
"You forget. I am the second highest ranking officer in the Caribbean. If I say Jack is to be taken to a doctor then he will see a doctor."  
  
Julianne was not convinced, but seeing no other option, she forced to give in.  
  
"Fine", she conceded, then turned to her pirates. "Get us movin", she ordered them. "The Commodore will the take helm, you two follow with the Pearl. Will and Elizabeth, I want you in yer cabin for the night, and Dipst, keep everyone in order out there. I want no disturbances until we reach the Port. Savvy."  
  
Six heads nodded, and with a jerk of her own head she directed them out. One by one they all left the captain's quarters of the Renegade, Norrington last in line. Turning at the door to get one last look at his cousin for the evening, his heart broke at the sight he beheld.  
  
"Please, don't leave me", he heard Julianne sobbing lightly over Jack's motionless body. "Jack, you've got to be alright. You can't leave me."  
  
Stepping outside, Norrington found the other five still convened in a group just past the door. Out of all of them, the three pirates looked grim and stood a little apart talking amongst themselves while Will and Elizabeth listened.  
  
"It just can't end like this", Dipst said shaking his head.  
  
"Aye, after all we've been through, it'd be an awful shame", Gibbs agreed.  
  
"What do you mean", Elizabeth asked naively.  
  
The all turned and looked at her solemnly. Being the one of them who could put it best, Ana answered. "There's more at stake 'ere than ye realize. If Jack dies, in a way, we all die."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"No ship sits well with losing its captain. And when it comes to the Pearl, well, Jack is the Pearl. Without him, what's the point? Ain't a one of us who'd willingly step up and be her captain after him."  
  
"We'd be two captainless ships sailin round without any point or purpose", Dipst added.  
  
"How does Jack dying have anything to do with the Renegade not having a captain", Elizabeth inquired again.  
  
Anamaria sighed, this girl just didn't understand. "If Jack dies, Juli dies. It's as simple as that. Would you want to live without Will?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head no.  
  
"Exactly. Only difference is, you prolly wouldn't actually kill yourself."  
  
At this, Commodore Norrington's eyes widened in fear. "Let's get moving", he remarked sternly. "We aren't doing him any good by standing around and talking", he added before walking away from them. 


	11. Port Lucaya

In Julianne's opinion, the days that followed their attack on Red Cay was nothing short of absolute hell. It had taken her almost two hours to get Jack out of his clothes and cleaned up. After wiping all of his wounds down with a cloth soaked in alcohol, Julianne decided against stitching him up, in favor of leaving that to the doctor. Pulling a chair over next to the bed, she sat there throughout the rest of the night, refusing to sleep until they had reached their destination.  
  
Thankfully, Norrington had been right and it wasn't long before land appeared on the horizon. At some point on their trip the Commodore had asked Dipst if someone ought to go check on the two captains, but the first mate adamantly suggested against it.  
  
"Bad idea there sir. She's not herself at the present moment, yer liable to come back out missin a limb", Dipst said of his captain.  
  
"Surely you must be exaggerating", Norrington replied.  
  
"Do what ye like. But ye won't catch me goin in there and ye'd be wise follow me example." With that, he sauntered away, heading down to the main deck to check up on the crew.  
  
Back in the captain's quarters, Julianne sat watching Jack. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours, and when Dipst finally did poke his head inside to tell her that they'd reached shore, it was if she had been sitting there for all of eternity. Grabbing her hat and putting it on, she strode out onto the deck. It was the first time she had left Jack alone since getting onboard. Looking out at Port Lucaya, Julianne's expression grew even grimmer than it had been.  
  
"Typical", she muttered to herself in disgust.  
  
"What", John asked stepping over to her.  
  
"Ye see that there?" she asked him pointing out at the dock.  
  
"I don't see anything", he replied.  
  
"Exactly. There should be two guards standing there, and there isn't. Which means that at this exact moment they are prolly well on their way to sounding the alarm up at the fort."  
  
Norrington looked at her with a strange expression. How could she have possibly ascertained such a thing just by looking at an empty dock in the middle of the night? However, he was not left with much time to ponder the question because upon looking back up again, he saw navy soldiers begin flooding out of the fort.  
  
"Cap'n. What d'ye want us to do", Dipst asked coming over to them.  
  
She looked at him for a second, then at her crew, over at the Pearl where everyone was looking back at her for direction, and her gaze finally stopped on her cousin.  
  
"How confident are ye Commodore, that you can persuade these fine gentlemen to show a little hospitality", she asked him curtly.  
  
He was momentarily taken aback by her coldness, then remembered Dipst's words to him earlier. "Rather confident Captain. We should have no problem docking here", he answered her.  
  
She considered this for a moment then called out the order to dock. Slowly, the Renegade and the Pearl pulled the rest of the way into the harbor and came to a stop at the dock. The planks were thrown down, and immediately a large group of soldiers appeared at the bottom of each one.  
  
Julianne nudged Norrington in the side, "Impress me cousin", she urged him.  
  
Norrington obeyed. Striding purposefully over to the plank, he walked down it to meet the lieutenant waiting at the bottom.  
  
"Lieutenant Jefferson", he greeted the other man as though nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
"C, Com, Commodore Norrington", the man stammered in shock. "What are you doing aboard a pirate ship?"  
  
"A long story lieutenant. And one that must wait for a more appropriate time for telling. At the moment though, it is imperative that these two ships be allowed to dock here for a time."  
  
"Yes sir. Anything you need sir."  
  
"Very good. I will also need you to send one of your men to fetch a doctor. We have a man in serious condition on board who will need medical attention straight away."  
  
"Right away sir", the lieutenant responded again, obviously still confused as to why his commodore was sailing around with a bunch of mangy pirates. "Johnson, go and wake the doctor immediately", he ordered a man nearby. "Where should I have the doctor report to sir", he asked, turning back to Norrington.  
  
"Here", Julianne called down from the main deck.  
  
Norrington nodded in agreement. "Yes, have him escorted here. You might tell him to bring his assistant as well, there is much that needs his attention."  
  
The lieutenant nodded and made sure that the soldier had gotten all of that. "Are the crews to stay aboard sir?"  
  
Norrington gave this question a moment's consideration. "No, they are to be allowed in the town without hassle. I will see to it that they insight no trouble."  
  
Unhappy with this answer, but in no position to argue, the lieutenant agreed and recalled his men. Walking back up to the deck, Norrington was prepared to ask Julianne if she was impressed, but found that she was already back inside her cabin. Surveying the crew, he spoke to them loudly so that those on the Pearl could hear too.  
  
"You're all free to go into town, however in order to maintain the navy's forced hospitality it is important that you cause no trouble while we're here. Anyone who needs to see the doctor should stay, he will be here shortly."  
  
For a second he wished he hadn't spoken, for they all stared at him as though he was crazy for addressing him. After a minute though, they shrugged it off and went about their business, some leaving and some staying.  
  
It was not long before the doctor arrived. Leading the frightened looking man and his assistant onto the ship, the officer was stopped short by Norrington.  
  
"Thank you soldier. I'll take the doctor from here, you may be on your way", the Commodore instructed.  
  
"Yes sir", the man answered and was off.  
  
The look that flashed across the doctor's face showed that he was none too comfortable with this idea.  
  
"Have no fear doctor. I assure you that you are safe aboard this ship."  
  
The doctor nodded. "Where is the patient?"  
  
"Well, unfortunately there are many", Norrington answered. "But if your assistant can see to the lesser cases, I shall escort you to the most serious case."  
  
Walking toward the captain's cabin, the doctor directed his assistant to follow Dipst to the others wounded, then fell into step behind Norrington. Approaching the door, John knocked lightly, opened it, and stepped inside.  
  
"Captain", he called to Julianne, making sure to address her as such in front the doctor both to maintain his reputation and her authority.  
  
"What", came an irritated and muffled response.  
  
"Doctor Tocks is here", he answered, having asked the other man's name on their way in.  
  
Standing up quickly before they made it into the room, Julianne pulled herself from the floor, threw on her hat, and wiped her eyes which remained bloodshot and puffy. Quickly, she moved around the room lighting as many candles as it took to illuminate the room so the doctor could see. Stepping apprehensively up to the bedside, Dr. Tocks was appalled at what he saw.  
  
Laying amidst blood stained sheets, was a man so mangled, it was a wonder he was even alive.  
  
"My god", he gasped. "What happened to this man?"  
  
"Fight", Julianne answered curtly, shooting him a warning look that warned him not to push further.  
  
"I see, well, to work then", he replied, setting his bag on the chair Julianne had occupied through the night and putting on his glasses. Examining Jack's body, he was surprised to see how well his wounds had been attended to all things considered. Despite this though, the severity of the wounds was extreme, and that mixed with the inevitable fever that would soon set it, the doctor had a decision to make.  
  
"He cannot stay here", he commented matter-of-factly.  
  
Julianne looked at him in irritation. "You really think it wise to move him?"  
  
"No I do not. But keeping him here on this ship, with no amenities and laying in his own blood is far worse. He needs to be where I can work on him safely, and provide him with the necessary care it will take if he is to get better."  
  
Julianne considered his words. She did not want to worsen Jack's condition by putting him through the stress of being moved, but if the doctor thought it was best.  
  
"Where would ye take him?"  
  
"My office. It's connected to my house so I'd be able to keep watch over him should anything happen."  
  
Still, Julianne was not sure. A hand on her shoulder from Norrington though, urged her to agree.  
  
"Alright. I'll get some o' me men. Hold tight", she commanded leaving the room. Stepping outside she called to her first mate. "Dipst. Grab one o' the extra floor planks down in the hold then come in to the cabin." Turning to the Pearl she called across to Gibbs. "Gibbs, I'm gonna need ye over 'ere."  
  
The older man nodded and quickly grabbed a rope and swung himself over.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We've got to move Jack", she answered. "Doctor wants him takin up to his office. Come on."  
  
He followed her inside and soon Dipst was also there with a long board. Norrington regarded her cleverness approvingly.  
  
"We'll lay him across it like a stretcher", Julianne stated. "I want this to go as smoothly as possible", she added stepping forward. To her surprise, so did the Commodore.  
  
Gently, they both lifted Jack out of the bed and laid him on the board which Dipst and Gibbs held between them. As Julianne carefully rested his head on the rough surface, Jack began to tossle and mumbled.  
  
"Shh luv", she comforted him, leaning down over his face and resting a hand in his hair. "We're just movin ye to the doctors. Yer gonna be alright", she spoke softly, her voice becoming uncharacteristically feminine.  
  
Whether it was in response to her soothing, or he just quieted on his own, Jack again lay still.  
  
"Alright, let's go", she order the rest of them, her tone once again commanding respect. Leading the group out of the cabin, she came across Anamaria waiting outside for them.  
  
"Jules, we've got some reds down on the dock", she informed the captain, who in turn looked at her cousin.  
  
"Not to worry, they're to guard the ships so you needn't worry about any problems", he assured her.  
  
Satisfied with this, Julianne motioned the doctor forward to lead the way to his place. She waited for Norrington to pass as well as Dipst and Gibbs with Jack, and followed along behind them all. Appreciative of the fact that Ana fell into step beside her, taking Juli's arm in hers for comfort. She wanted to tell her friend that everything was going to be alright, that she didn't need to worry. But Anamaria knew she would be lying and the words would not come. The way things were looking, Julianne had every reason to worry. 


	12. Facing the Darkness

Author's Note:  
  
Get your stones out now and prepare to fire them at Bananas51. Jack is not better, and honestly, I don't know when or if he'll be getting better at all. Things are looking bleak, very bleak to quote our favorite Commodore. So, I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens.  
  
Anyway. I just want to take a minute to say thanks to one of my favorite fanficers Jackfan2. Awesome reviewer and awesome writer. You should check out her story "Best Intentions, Gone Wrong". It's actually been a source of ideas and inspiration for this one (although I may not have mentioned that). If you do read it though, be sure to know it's a continuation of another story called "Best Intentions", by another great author Rat, who I've "borrowed" stuff from before (with permission of course).  
  
So with all that complication out of the way, and without further ado, here is the next chapter in our little saga.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Unfortunately for the little band of travelers, the doctor's house and adjoining office was nestled safely away back in the hills of the town, and it took them quite some time to get there. For the duration of the walk not one single person spoke a word, and all that could be heard was the sound of several pairs of feet trodding along. All the way, Anamaria held tight to Julianne, practically dragging the exhausted woman forward at some points.  
  
When they finally arrived at their destination, the doctor unlocked the door and led them all inside. He set to work immediately, instructing Dipst and Gibbs where to put Jack, and having Ana and Norrington begin lighting candles throughout the room. When everything was ready, he asked them all to leave, directing them to the closest inn. They all heard him, but everyone seemed to linger, unwilling to leave.  
  
"Look, you may all come and check on him first thing in the morning, but if I'm to get any work done you're going to have to leave."  
  
Everyone nodded solemnly and began to slowly shuffle out. All save Julianne, whom the doctor looked at sternly.  
  
"Don't even waste yer breath", she snapped at him when he made motion to order her out as well. "I'm not leavin and that's final."  
  
Convinced by her tone alone, he nodded. Grabbing a chair he slid it near where Jack lay. "You ought to at least get yourself some rest dear", he suggested.  
  
She did not reply, but after saying goodnight to the rest of her companions, she threw herself lazily into the chair but remained alert. Dr. Tocks then set to work on Jack. Removing the sheet he was wrapped in, Julianne having pulling off all of his blood soaked clothing when he had first come aboard, the doctor examined the damage.  
  
"Did you do this", he asked after looking over each cut and gash.  
  
"What? Rough him up like that?" she asked growing defensive.  
  
"No, I mean, did you clean him up?" he corrected himself.  
  
"Oh, yeah, twas me."  
  
Dr. Tock's huffed at this. "You did, surprisingly, well. Where did you learn all this?"  
  
Julianne looked at him as though he was crazy. "I'm a pirate luv. Can't very well be runnin for a doctor every time ye take a hit."  
  
"Oh", he replied, a little embarrassed, then turned back to Jack.  
  
"Look, is he gonna be ok", Julianne spoke up again. This time her voice was much softer than before.  
  
He did not meet her gaze right away, and sighed. "I don't know", he answered finally. "He's sustained some very serious injuries, I'll have to stitch up at least half of these. And he's lost a lot of blood, a dangerous amount I'm afraid. From the looks of things many of his wounds are already becoming infected, though you're sterilizing him has helped a great deal. Coming through the lacerations will be tough enough, but I won't lie to you. His body is in serious shock from all the damage. You can tell from the coldness of his skin and its lack of color that fever is already beginning to set in. All things considered, his chances aren't looking very good."  
  
Julianne nodded just barely and lowered her head.  
  
"Look dear. I'm going to be here for some time stitching him up, and there really isn't much you can do to help. You'd be best to go get yourself some rest. You can stay in our extra bedroom."  
  
"No", she answered right away. "I want to stay with him."  
  
There was no sense in arguing and Dr. Tocks knew it. Pulling out his set of needles, he selected the one that best suited him, and strung a fine thread through it. Watching him, Julianne tensed a little as he pierced Jack's skin causing the pirate to jerk.  
  
The whole process took quite some time, but Julianne did not bother to keep track. She watched intently throughout the ordeal, tensing and relaxing every time Jack responded to the sensation. At some point she was unable to restrain herself when Jack went into fits, flailing around and coughing uncontrollably. She had jumped from her chair, surprisingly to the doctor's relief, who was unable to hold onto his needle and keep Jack in place.  
  
The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon by the time Dr. Tocks snipped his last stitch. Taking a minute to go over his work one last time, he nodded approvingly and put his needle away. Pulling a bottle off of one of the shelves on the wall, he gave it a shake then poured some of it into a glass he had also picked up. Lifting Jack's head gently, he poured a little of the solution into his mouth and tilted his head so it slid down his throat.  
  
"It will keep him asleep for a time. So he doesn't want before I can get back to check on him. I'm heading up to get some rest myself. You'd be wise to do the same", he tried to convince her yet again.  
  
As he expected, Julianne just shook her head no. "Thank ye doctor. I shall call for you if there are any problems", she assured him before he walked out.  
  
Walking over to Jack, she took his hand in hers and rested her other on his forehead. His hand was freezing, but his forehead was burning hot and covered in sweat. His eyelids and body twitched slightly, and his lips moved as though he was talking in his sleep. She wanted to talk to him, even though he couldn't hear, but the words choked in her throat. Instead, she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the forehead before pulling her chair over next to him and sitting down.  
  
The next four hours passed just the same as the last four. Julianne sat beside Jack, running a hand through his hair, oblivious to the passing of time. She was beginning to resemble a zombie. Her skin color had gone pale, there were large, dark circles under her eyes, and she stared blankly at Jack's motionless form. Occasionally she was startled from her daze by Jack's fits, where he would thrash wildly and mumble indiscernible words.  
  
By the time the morning had become bright, Julianne was awake only by the fact that her eyes remained opened. She did not even notice when a knock came on the doctor's office door. The knocking persisted, but Julianne was hardly aware until whomever it was decided to let themselves in. As it turned out, it was her companions from last night accompanied by all three Turners.  
  
"Cap'n you alright", Dipst asked her, but she made no motion to have heard him.  
  
"Jules", Anamaria said touching her arm.  
  
This seemed to work, Julianne jumped at being touched. "What the? Oh", she realized, settling back into her chair.  
  
"How is he? How's Jack? Is he alright?" several of them asked all at once.  
  
Julianne shook her head to silence them. "The same as before", she said quietly.  
  
"What does that mean", Elizabeth spoke up. Her boldness was not always appreciated but she was the only one willing to ask what they all wanted to know.  
  
Julianne sighed heavily. "The doc says it's not looking too good. Not at all. His wounds are deep, many getting infected. His body's in shock and fever has already set in deep", she paused. "It's hopeless", she added in almost a whisper.  
  
No one knew what to say. "Juli, I'm so", Elizabeth began, stepping forward and placing her hand on the older woman's shoulder.  
  
"Save it", the captain cut her off and stood up abruptly. "Look, he's not any betta, there's nothin to see. Ye'all might as well run off and make the best of yer stay 'ere", she instructed, walking to the window and looking out over the town.  
  
"Absolutely not", Ana spoke up, cutting off Commodore Norrington's attempt to do the same. "Look 'ere missy", she said marching over to her friend. "Ye haven't eaten or slept in a day. So yer gonna get that 'alf dead ass o' yers in bed or I'll put ye there myself."  
  
"I quite agree", another voice chimed in.  
  
Turning around Julianne saw it was the doctor.  
  
"I'm only down to see how he's progressing", he continued. "And to absolutely insist that you take her advice and get to bed before you make yourself sick as well."  
  
"There is no way in", but Julianne was cut off by two someone's seizing her by the arms.  
  
"Yes there is", Norrington said from her left.  
  
"You may take her up to the guest room", the doctor instructed. "Up the stairs and on the right."  
  
"You got that Will", the Commodore asked over Julianne's head. Will nodded. "Good, now off you go."  
  
Together, amidst her fighting all the way, Norrington and Will dragged Julianne from the room and took her upstairs. Throwing her on the bed the were surprised when she did not jump back up to fight them, but in truth, she really had no energy left and welcomed the break. Closing the door behind them, Julianne heard the click of a lock and moaned as she rolled over.  
  
Only a minute later the latch clicked again and Anamaria stepped inside. "Ye still awake luv?"  
  
"Mmm", Julianne grunted in response.  
  
Walking over to the bed, Ana sat down next to her and felt her forehead. Rolling over to face her, Julianne revealed a tear stained face.  
  
"Shh, it's alright. He'll be alright", Ana reassured. But again she did not believe her own words.  
  
"Don't give me that crap", Juli sobbed back. "It's not alright and he's not going to be alright."  
  
For that, Anamaria had no argument.  
  
"Just wake me up in a couple o' hours", Juli went on. "Or if anything changes."  
  
Ana nodded. "Alright luv. I'll wake ye at 2:00."  
  
***  
  
Jack was dying. Even in his unconscious state he knew it. As the minutes ticked by he could feel the life draining out of him. For awhile, he was content to let it happen. He was tired, so tired. Tired of fighting, tired of trying, and tired of living. And that's when the nightmares set in. It was time for Jack to face his demons.  
  
~  
  
He stood in the hall of a large house, an enormous staircase spiraling up in front of him. The sound of a piano playing filled the hall, and the light clanking of swords clashing. He knew this place. He knew it all too well. It was his father's house. Ignoring the piano, he walked in the direction of the latter sound. Through the familiar halls and rooms until he came to a stop in front of a set of double doors. Pushing the door open slowly, he peered inside with disbelieving eyes.  
  
"Very good Alan", the instructor called to the boys practicing against each other. "Come on Jackie", he chastised the other one. "Where's your focus? You can do better than that?"  
  
The smaller of the two boys grimaced at the man's admonishment, and gritted his teeth in concentration. The taller boy swung, Jackie parried. The taller boy swung and swung again. Jackie struggled to block his repeated attacks.  
  
"Jackie! You need to get on the offensive here", the man barked at him.  
  
But in his frustration, he could not get himself together to do it. He was being backed into the wall. It was only a matter of seconds until Alan had him pinned to the wall. It was an embarrassment he did not wish to suffer, especially at the hands of his intolerable older half-brother, who would undoubtedly rub it in, reminding Jackie how much of a bastard he really was.  
  
From the door, grown Jack's heart went out to his younger self. He remembered this day vividly. Along with all of the torment that had followed. *To bad you don't have a daddy to teach you to fight properly*, were the words he had been stung with for weeks after from his opponent.  
  
There was only a foot left now between Jackie and the wall of the room. Alan was getting closer, his swings dangerously near to breaking the younger boy's skin. Just as Jackie's foot hit the wall, Jack could take no more. Rushing into the room, he ran to the boy's aid, grabbing the sword from his hands and stepping between him and Alan. In a fury, he blocked all of the oncoming blows, quick enough to catch the boy off guard. Now, they were moving in the other direction. Alan fighting furiously to regain the advantage.  
  
The opportunity never came, and before he knew it, Alan was standing with his sword down at his side and Jackie's held at his neck.  
  
"Wonderful Jackie. Absolutely wonderful", the instructor exclaimed as he clapped a few times.  
  
Jack suddenly found himself back at the door. And the sword at Alan's neck was once again held by his younger self.  
  
"I daresay boy. You'll make a hell of a swordsmen some day", the instructor praised. "As for you Alan. I suggest you get that ego of yours in check before our meeting on Wednesday."  
  
Alan scowled, threw down his sword and stormed out of the room. Jackie, still amazed at himself, bowed politely to the instructor and ran happily on his way.  
  
Jack smiled at the scene, but not for long. Before he knew it, he was no longer in the beautiful house, but rather on the deck of a large ship rocking gently in the water.  
  
~  
  
He took a moment to look around. He was on the Pearl. Judging from her condition it was a very long time ago. His eyes settling on the scene in front of him, he noticed a large group of crewmen circled around some activity taking place in the center. Walking over, he edged his way through the crowd to see what was going on.  
  
There in the center he saw it. A young man sitting on a box, his naked arm outstretched, a piece of cloth between his teeth. Oh god how he remembered this day. The day he got branded and tattooed all at once. They hadn't allowed him to get drunk from it, and the intense pain to his arm all at once had been enough to send Jackie crashing to the ground, fainting from the pain. They had picked on him relentlessly after that. It was all in good fun, but it had wounded his pride just the same, and taken him weeks to live down.  
  
Moving closer, Jack saw that the tattoo had already been done. It was now time for the brand. As the beefy man next to Jackie turned around to face him, he held a long iron rod, with a 'P' molded onto the end.  
  
Jackie's eyes grew wide looking at the orange glowing from the heat. As the man moved closer, older Jack hurried over and sat down on the box next to the boy.  
  
"It'll be alright", he reassured him, even though he was sure Jackie could not hear.  
  
But when Jack looked back at the man, it was not Jackie's arm being held out and ready to be burned, but his own. Clamping his tongue between his teeth at the last minute, he stifled a scream as the hot metal was pushed onto his skin. He closed his eyes in pain as the metal was removed, and opened one just a crack to the bubbling skin that remained. Letting out a huge breath he wiped his brow. It was over, and he was still conscious.  
  
He got up and looked around. All of the men were staring at the box where he had been sitting in disbelief. Jackie still sat there, examining his arm as though nothing had happened at all. At once, they all rushed forward, picked him up, and threw him onto their shoulders. He was taken to the captain.  
  
"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl lad. Yer one o' us now", Captain Kanter said with a proud smile. 


	13. Hitting Rock Bottom

For two horrible days the memories came and went. One by one Jack was forced to face the low points of his past. He was made to right his wrongs, fix his mistakes, and rise to the occasions he had not be able to at the time. Some things were inevitable. He still lost the Pearl to Barbossa, and still killed him in the cave of Isla de Muerta; he still drank the Devil's Blood, and pissed Julianne off beyond belief; and in the end, he was still Jack Sparrow, cocky, confident, and arrogant Jack Sparrow. But he was better for it.  
  
Julianne remained by his side throughout it all, save for when she occasional napped for an hour or two. Her friends made sure she ate and drank, bringing her meals and jugs of water. As the days passed, Julianne was growing increasingly more agitated with the situation. Jack's situation remaining in a constant state of limbo was pure torture. She wanted an answer, even if that meant he didn't make it, she could no longer take the unknown.  
  
On the third day she had just about given up all hope. No longer able to take sitting alone with Jack she began to drink heavily. Heavier than normal anyway. Early in the afternoon Elizabeth and Anamaria came to check on Jack and coax Julianne into eating. Entering the office, they found Julianne slumped in her chair, eyes bloodshot and rum bottle hanging lazily in her hand.  
  
"I think ye've had quite enough", Anamaria said attempting to take the bottle from her.  
  
Juli quickly snatched it away from her reach. "I'm fine."  
  
Ana sighed, her patience also wearing thin. "Jules, would ye just give me the rum?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Julianne Amaris, you are being absolutely ridiculous", Ana began angrily.  
  
"HERE! TAKE THE BLOODY BOTTLE!", Julianne yelled cutting her off and jumping up from her seat. She thrust the bottle into Anamaria's hands and then turned for the door.  
  
"Where're ye going?" Ana called after her, but she was ignored.  
  
Julianne stormed angrily out of the doctor's office. She had spent the last three days fighting back tears, but now there were no more tears left to cry. Since she had arrived in Port Lucaya, her sorrow had turned to anger, her pain had left her hollow and cold, and she wanted nothing more than to take her wrath out on the entire world. With Jack slowly slipping away from her, all of the love and warmth that he had brought out in her over the years was slowly slipping away with him. She was alone, and stalking through the town she fully intended to resort to the one method that had always served her well in this situation in the past.  
  
She quickly tore through the more affluent sections of town, heading directly for none other than the vice district. Prim and proper as Port Lucaya was, even this perfect little town could not rid itself of life's lower walks. Though every effort was made to keep this area out of sight, and out of mind; it existed none the less.  
  
In her rage, Julianne took no notice of the fact the she was being followed by a figure who kept a good distance between them. Nor did she notice the looks cast in her direction by some of the town's more respectable inhabitants. In fact, by the time she reached her destination she had even attracted the attention of a few of the navy's men. None of whom bothered her however, on Norrington's earlier orders.  
  
She came to a stop in front of a large, looming house. The sign that hung over the door said it all, Julianne was standing in front of a brothel. Looking up at the establishment in front of her, she paused for a second, reminded of her younger days. Many of which she wished to forget.  
  
But now, here in this moment, with Jack fading into death, this was what she wanted. Or at least it's what she was trying to convince herself she wanted. If she was supposed to continue living without Jack, she might as well get a head start on things. How hard could it be? She had lived like this for years, trying to fill the void in her soul that made itself obvious whenever she had been separated from him in the past. Her days filled with voyages to sea, pilfering and plundering until she was sick of it. And her nights, her nights were filled with countless faces, faces of those she did not remember, or made herself forget.  
  
In a way, the very idea of it all sickened her. You can convince the world you're something you're not, but you can never convince yourself. But that did not stop her from grabbing the door handle and pulling it open.  
  
Just as she was about to step inside though, a hand grabbed her from behind. Julianne whirled around swiftly, drawing her sword in the process and bringing it to her assailant's neck. Blinking in disbelief, she cursed under her breath then glared accusingly at the person as she sheathed her sword.  
  
"What are you doin 'ere", she sneered.  
  
"I thought I might ask you the same", Commdore Norrington answered.  
  
"Why's that? I'm a pirate. Pirates and whores go hand in hand. Commdores and whores, however, do not."  
  
"Perhaps not. But Commodores and preventing improper behavior do", he answered curtly. "Now let's go", he added.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do? Ain't no law sayin I can't go about me business."  
  
"Business? Is that what you call it? Honestly Julianne, you really think fucking some guy is going to make you feel better? What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Julianne stared at him in horror. "Did you just say fucking", she asked after a minute.  
  
"You're damned right I did. Now get moving", he barked, grabbing her roughly by the arm and dragging her away.  
  
"Where're we goin", she asked him as he pulled her along behind him.  
  
In response, Norrington only huffed at her to be quiet. He did not speak another word to her until he had gotten her to his intended destination, the waterfront. Coming to a stop in the sand, just feet from where the tide gently lapped at the beach, Norrington released his cousin and stood still. Still, he said not a word, but stared quietly out over the calm waters. Beside him, Julianne did the same.  
  
For a moment, she felt nothing. Not the normal, contented feeling that typically settled over her at the sight. Nothing. At the realization of this, tears began to well up in her eyes, she sighed, and looked away.  
  
"Jules", John began, placing a hand on her back.  
  
"It's over John. It can never be the way it used to be."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Choking on stifled sobs, she sniffed and answered. "A long time ago, I gave me 'eart to sea. She was me freedom, my very breath. And we were happy together, her and I. And then, well, then there was a boy. I knew from the beginning that he'd be trouble, that he'd complicate my perfect set up. Over the years, no matter how 'ard I fought, he started takin pieces o' me heart from her, little by little. And now he's got it all, and I can never go back to her without him."  
  
"Jules. You're not going to", he trailed off.  
  
She looked at him questioningly, "to what?"  
  
"You know. To, do yourself in?"  
  
Turning back to the view, unable to meet his gaze she hesitated. "No. I've thought about it but I don't think I could. Awful shitty way to destroy everythin I've worked so hard to build. Me pride wouldn't let me, and Jack, he'd wake up from the grave and kill me 'imself if I tried."  
  
"You speak as though he's already dead", Norrington exclaimed in annoyance. "When he met yet come out of this alive and well. Have you no hope woman?"  
  
"I do not trust to hope. It is a fleeting emotion held tight by those with nowhere left to turn. And for what? All the hopin in the world isn't gonna save him if he's bound to die."  
  
Norrington scoffed in irritation, but Julianne was quick to continue. "If you always expect the worst John, you'll neva be disappointed."  
  
"That is a miserable way to go through life and you know it!"  
  
"You think I don't know that? You think piracy is some walk on the beach, some grand adventure? A bunch of dissident miscreants, with nothing betta to do than 'ave a jolly good time pilfering, killing, ravishing women, and drinking our bloody guts out? It's hell! Sure it has its good points, big fantasy life, loads of loot, all the pleasurable company one could ask for. But murder's not fun, least for most of us, and you can only 'ave so much money. Drinking gets old quick, and eventually fails to drown your sorrows. And all the pleasurable company in the world doesn't replace the fact that you'll never 'ave that story book love.  
  
I've been lucky. Somehow, someway, and by someone's good graces; I've made it through life without having to take unnecessary lives, and with someone who loved me. And now, now that I'm about to lose that, can ya really blame me for feelin this way. Hell, I'd give it all up in the blink o' an eye to 'ave him live. I'd give me money, I'd give me ship, I'd give me freedom, I'd give me very life for him to be ok."  
  
Julianne could finally take no more, and broke down, bawling hysterically. "If he dies, I don't want to live anymore", she sobbed.  
  
Heart broken at her pain, Norrington pulled her close in a hug. Standing there holding her tight, something occurred to him. Never before had he really understood his cousin, never before had he be able to grasp who she was. He had spent the last several years puzzling over how someone he had once known so well could become a total stranger to him. But he realized now that she wasn't a stranger at all. He had allowed himself to be blinded by her life choices. He had failed to see past the label of pirate to the person behind it. When it came down to it, she was a person just like him. A person who laughed, cried, hurt, attacked, hated, and loved, just like everyone else. And so was Jack.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jules", he said softly.  
  
This simple apology seemed to somehow hold a world of meaning for the captain. He had stopped arguing, stopped trying to persuade her, change her. He finally understood.  
  
"Not yer fault luv", she said pulling back and looking at him with a cleared face. "I knew the risks and so did he. No regrets."  
  
Taking one last look out over the crystal blue waters, Julianne sighed lightly. And for the first time in weeks, the view from the shore was beautiful again. 


	14. End of the Line

And then, Jack breathed his last.  
  
JUST KIDDING! - "Sorry mate, I couldn't resist."  
  
I mean you'd think I was killing your mother here or something. Anywho, another chapter for you all. Glad you like it so far even though your favorite person isn't faring so well at the moment.  
  
Oh and hmm. Captainsparrowfiestylass (by the way, that's a real pain in the ass to type out - ha ha), you are right about that branding thing. I just decided that was a little too complicated to get all into, so for the purpose of my stories, everyone gets one. Kind of like your right of passage I guess.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
As their third day in Port Lucaya ended and fourth night began, Julianne found herself alone with Jack in the doctor's office again. But unlike all the other times, on this night, she watched over him with a kind of renewed faith, if faith was something she had believed in. Something had happened to her that day. Something that the Commodore, no, that her cousin had said to her. Or maybe, it was what he hadn't said.  
  
After years of trying to reshape what he considered her abysmal life choices, years of trying to change the very fiber of who she was, he had finally given up. No, she corrected her thoughts again, he hadn't given up, he had understood. And for whatever reason, that had been all she had needed to refocus her energy.  
  
Now, standing beside the bed table where Jack lay, she gently ran a finger across his skin. Tracing the familiar lines of old scars, and discovering the existence of new ones that she would have to get used to. Get used to them when he woke up, that's how she thought about it now.  
  
Her quiet contemplation was soon interrupted though as Jack began to wildly thrash about. His arms and legs flailing, he mumbled incoherently. Julianne thought she heard "Jules" amongst his ramblings but quickly put wondering about it out of her mind as she struggled to keep him from falling off the bed table.  
  
"DOCTOR", she screamed loud enough for the whole household to hear.  
  
Momentarily the doctor appeared in the doorway and quickly rushed to her aid.  
  
"What's happening to him", she asked, her voice dripping with concern.  
  
"His fever is breaking, he's at his worst. There's nothing we can do for him now, he either has to beat it, or the alternative. The hallucinations will be intense, they will make it harder for him. We'll just have to wait for the outcome", the doctor finished, cringing a little at the angry outburst he expected from Julianne. None came.  
  
"Alright", she nodded determinedly. "Well if there's nothing we can do, no sense in you stayin if ye've got things to do."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Julianne nodded.  
  
"Well I do have other patients to attend to this morning, and I want to check up on some of your crew. I'll be back to see how he's doing in a bit."  
  
Another nod and the doctor was gone. Turning her attention back to Jack, who had calmed down again but still twitched nervously, Julianne leaned down and whispered softly to him.  
  
"This is it luv. Ye've got to fight this. I know ye can do it. Yer Captain Jack Sparrow", she finished with a small smile.  
  
Pulling her chair over to the bed, she sat down next to him and held is hand tightly.  
  
***  
  
This was it, and Jack knew it without having to he told. His dreams and nightmares had carried him far and wide, and now he found himself at the end of the line. There was no longer a younger version of him around to guide, there was only Jack. The Commodore had just been pulled aboard and Jack has listened to his message from Julianne. When he heard Norrington's warning to hurry for fear of what Julianne might be subjected to, he remained calm and collected. Staring out at Red Cay, he ordered a rowboat be prepared for him.  
  
"Just one boat Cap'n?" Gibbs had asked in confusion.  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Who will you be takin", Anamaria asked next.  
  
Jack did not answer.  
  
"Ye don't mean to go alone", she continued, slightly shocked.  
  
"If ye don't hear from us by mornin, get yerselves out o' 'ere", he ordered in response.  
  
Both she and Gibbs opened their mouths for further protest, but were silenced by his raised hand.  
  
"I don't want any arguments. Just do as I say", he commanded, then strode to the rowboat and got in.  
  
"Well, one things for sure", Gibbs muttered to Ana under his breath.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"If Redford doesn't do him in, Juli sure as hell will when she finds out he went alone."  
  
"Aye", Ana agreed before walking across the deck to her own cabin.  
  
Jack rowed hard for the island. Upon reaching the beach, he pulled the small boat ashore and took a moment to gain his bearings, then slowly started for the main gate. On his way, he unconsciously fingered the black skeleton key in one of his deepest pockets. Creeping silently along the large, stone wall, Jack removed his hand from his pocket and gripped the hilt of his sword.  
  
From where he stood, having stopped still, he could see the outline of two large figures guarding the gate. *Two at the gate, two at the door*, he thought to himself, though he didn't need the reminder. He knew the route he needed to take, he remembered where to go. Moving forward again, he edged his way along, back pressed against the wall. The distance between he and the men grew shorter and shorter and soon Jack was within reach of them without their knowing.  
  
He had to act quickly, killing them swiftly and silently. It would be hard to do by himself, but he would wait until the opportunity presented itself. The wait was not long. The man furthest from Jack seemed to be suffering from a cold or similar ailment. Coughing occasionally, he eventually became overwhelmed by a fit that sent him bending forward clutching his sides. It was in that moment that Jack made his move. Grabbing the other man from behind with a hand over his mouth and abruptly slit his throat. He let the man slip from his grip, then promptly stabbed the coughing pirate who also fell dead to the ground.  
  
*So far so good* he thought in relief as he reached down and grabbed the ring of keys off the first man's belt. As soundlessly as possible, he slid key after key into the gate's lock until he found the one that produced the desired click. Sliding the heavy iron open carefully, he opened the gate just far enough to slip inside, then turned to face the two guards at the door. Fortunately, the way that the light from the fortress shone, Jack remained unseen. Taking into account the way the shadows cast across the yard, he strayed from the path and approached the guards from the side, much as he had the first two.  
  
In an ideal world, one of these guards would also have a cold and Jack could employ his earlier tactic. Unfortunately though, this was a nightmare, not a fairy tale, so Jack stood and waited a minute before deciding what to do. In the end, he figured he ought to just get things over with, and that's exactly what he did.  
  
Sneaking up behind the man he was closer to, Jack raised his sword and plunged the point right into the base of his neck. The man gasped as he crumpled but thankfully did not cry out. Immediately Jack tore his sword free and proceeded to stab it through the other guard who was coming at him, still slightly shocked. This time the victim did yell, but Jack was quick to retract his sword and decapitate the noisy man.  
  
*Jack four, bastards zero* he smirked to himself as he pulled the heavy wooden doors to the fortress open a crack. Looking up and down both hallways, he found them empty. Preparing to step inside, he stopped himself in time tot urn around and grab the sword off of one of the fallen pirates behind him.  
  
Jack entered the hall, quietly slipping inside the door and remaining alert for any signs of approaching pirates. Now it was decision time: right or left? He stood there for a second looking back and forth between his two choices. As it turned out, he was eventually forced into choosing left at the sound of voices echoing down the right.  
  
*Here goes nothing* he thought grimly as he began to creep his way down the hall. He made it a good distance before his first problem arose. In order to continue down the path he was on, he would have to pass in front of one of the archways that led into the fort's great hall. It was apparent from the noise level that the hall was occupied by not many, but more than one person. Peering warily around the corner, he could see that there were about ten men inside and more filling up. From the looks of things, they were all getting ready for Bloodshed's big production. Knowing it was only a matter of minutes before Julianne was brought into the room, Jack crossed his fingers that none of Bloodshed's crew recognized him as he sauntered naturally passed the archway as though he were just another crew member.  
  
"That you Gums?" a voice called to him after he had passed.  
  
Having thought he had made it by successfully, Jack stopped dead in his tracks and grunted in reply.  
  
"Where're ye headed? Cap'n wants us all 'ere when he lets the lass have it."  
  
"Can't very well let her have it if he don't send someone to be gettin here", Jack growled back in a low voice.  
  
"Oh, aye", the other pirate laughed then turned back into the hall.  
  
After breathing a sigh of relief, Jack continued on his way. The direction of the hall began to shift with the building's shape and before he knew it, Jack turned a corner to find himself face to face with another of Bloodshed's crew.  
  
"What the", the pirate exclaimed, but was cut short by Jack's blade.  
  
Hearing oncoming footsteps, Jack grabbed the man and dragged his body back around the corner where he waited. When the sound of the steps was only inches away, he swung his blade wide and it connected with someone's shoulder. Stepping into view Jack killed the man swiftly before hurrying away. He was no longer sneaking along quietly, but was now sprinting down the corridor frantically searching for any indication as to where they might be keeping Julianne.  
  
Turning another corner his questions were answered as he ran head on into two men guarding a cell. Shocked himself, Jack quickly regained his focus and attacked them both before either had time to react. The first went down without a fight, but the second was able to draw his sword in the meantime. He slashed low at Jack's calf, sending a searing pan up his leg exactly as it had happened in reality just days earlier. Ignoring the pain, Jack turned on his attacked and chopped him down ruthlessly. Ripping the keys from the man's side, he quickly began to thrust them into the cell door and threw it open when he found the right one.  
  
"My hero", Julianne mused both sarcastically and affectionately as he made his way to her.  
  
"Ye alright", he asked as he set to work on the irons that still bound her to the wall.  
  
She nodded as the first one clicked open but stopped short, her eyes growing wide. "Behind you", she hissed at him before he could unlock the other one.  
  
Spinning around fast, he found Bloodshed in front of him, pistol drawn and aimed at his head. Next to Bloodshed a guard stepped forward and seized Julianne's arm, dragging her forward. As he pulled her past Redford he arm shot out in his direction. Having pulled the dagger from her boot when Jack freed her from the wall, she now thrust it into Bloodshed's side. Stumbling forward his pistol fired, shooting a bullet into the ground. While he was down Jack took the opportunity to slice his neck neatly.  
  
He turned back to Julianne just in time to see her duck out of the path of the sword of the man who had grabbed her. Her dagger still in Redford's side, she had no weapon, and was now facing two more men who had come to aid their companion. Blades swung in her direction from all sides and there was no way she could avoid them for long. She leaned left, a sword barely missing her and instantly was forced right again. They over took her quickly, three blades bearing down on her at once.  
  
"JULES!" a voice echoed throughout the whole of the fortress. It was Jack's voice, tearing through the night as he threw himself between she and them.  
  
"JULES!"  
  
***  
  
"JULES!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs as he thrashed wildly around on the bed table.  
  
Grabbing his arms, Julianne threw her full weight on top of him to hold him in place and keep him from falling. Jack continued to scream, calling her name loudly.  
  
"Jack, Jack calm down", she demanded, knowing he could not hear her. "DOCTOR TOCKS", she called eventually when Jack did not calm after a few minutes."  
  
"NO, JULES NO", Jack yelled louder. "JULES!"  
  
In that instant, Jack's eyes flew open and he sat upright swiftly, knocking Julianne backwards. She yelped slightly, grabbing onto the table sides to keep herself from falling, and pulled herself back up to face Jack.  
  
"Shh luv. I'm right 'ere", she said soothingly, taking one of his hands in hers and putting her other to his face. "It's alright. I'm alright. It's ova", she assured him.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Well, Happy Frickin Thanksgiving! Your precious Captain is alive and well, ok, maybe not completely well yet. But anyway, I'm home for the holidays so updates will be sketchy for a few days until I head back to school. And I hope you all don't decide to abandon me now that you know Jack is ok. That's all for now, stay tuned for more.  
  
Ta! ~Angie~ 


	15. Road to Recovery

Author's Note: Finally another chapter has arrived. Sorry it took so horribly long, I usually try to be pretty quick with my updates but it's been a hellish past week for me. Between going home for the holiday and all the work waiting for me when I got back to school, there really hasn't been much time. Besides the fact that I was dead stuck with what to do next and have a whole new story idea festering in my brain. So anyway, it's a little short but I plan on wrapping it up here soon. Enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Though they achieved the soothing affect Julianne had hoped for, her words of comfort to Jack were a serious over-statement. He had beaten the fever, but by no means was everything alright just yet. His body still remained in shreds from the mauling he received on the Cay, and their severity would take them to take several weeks to heal properly. The doctor was particularly concerned about the gash to his lower calf, which had become badly infected. Having had to drain it quite a few times, Dr. Tocks began to worry that the leg would need amputating. He hoped desperately that this would not be so, as he especially did not wish to have to be the bearer of such news.  
  
Besides that, in just those few short days Jack had managed to lose several pounds and was now looking rather gaunt and gangly. Whenever he was offered food he replied that he was not hungry, though not in a belligerent way. In fact, despite the incredible discomfort of being trapped in the little room, Jack remained fairly cooperative for the first few days he was awake. But eventually, he grew restless and his self-control began to slowly wear away.  
  
"Where're d'ye think yer goin", Julianne asked from the chair where she had been dozing before Jack's rustling had woken her up.  
  
"I want te check up on me ship", he answered making for the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't", she argued cutting off his exit before be could hobble his way over to the door. "Yer to stay put until the doc says it's alright for ye to be out and about."  
  
"Honestly woman I'm fine. Just need a bit of fresh air."  
  
Julianne's eyes narrowed. "What 'ave I told you about callin me woman? And I don't care what ye say or how ye think you are, the doc says ye've got to stay inside so's you don't catch something from someone else and relapse. Yer in no condition to be fightin off anything else at the moment."  
  
Jack huffed in annoyance and threw himself back onto the bed table. "I swear you'd have me die of boredom if that doctor said it's what I needed."  
  
"Actually", she replied lightly, walking over to him. "According to our tally, ye've got one up on me at the moment, so if anyone's gonna be havin a near death experience to be rescued from anytime soon, it'll be me."  
  
is body was still in shreds Thankfully Jack cracked a smile. "You're the only person I know who'd compete in a category like dying."  
  
***  
  
Days went by. Jack's leg began to heal up and assessing the situation Julianne decided it was time to move on from Port Lucaya. Both crews, Jack, the Turners, Norrington, and herself were growing intolerably restless with each passing minute, and staying any longer would surely drive someone insane soon enough. Her mind made up, Julianne waited until Jack was led upstairs by one of the doctor's assistants before breeching the subject with Tocks.  
  
"Ye just keep yer hands to yerself", she smarted at Jack as he followed the girl out of the office and flashed her a grin. "I mean it. Unless ye want to end up unconscious for another four days", she called after him in an amused tone. Turning to Dr. Tocks, she picked up the large bag that Anamaria had brought her earlier that morning. "We're gonna be headin out today", she began.  
  
The doctor looked at her appraisingly but Julianne continued before he had a chance to voice his disapproval.  
  
"Look, I know if ye had it yer way we'd be here another until he was one percent back on his feet. However, other circumstances considered, we've got to be on our way."  
  
"And what may I ask are these other circumstances?"  
  
"Well, how bout the fact that I've got two crews ready to rip this town to pieces, a governor waiting for me to return to him his daughter, son-in- law, and grand daughter, and an entire navy ready to come after me if I don't give them back their dear Commodore. All that in addition to a cranky, restless pirate captain who could possibly be defiling yer lovely assistant's virginity as we speak."  
  
At this the doctor looked horrified.  
  
"Alright, I may 'ave exaggerated a bit on that last one", Julianne laughed. "But either way, we're leavin. Savvy?"  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
"O' course I am. Now, is there anything in particular ye need to be tellin me before we shove off?"  
  
The doctor thought for a minute before answering. "No, I think you know everything you need to. Just keep applying the ointment I gave you to his cuts and make sure he doesn't over exert himself for at least another week yet."  
  
"Ointment, and relaxation. I think I can handle that. And now for yer fee", she continued holding up the bag. "I think this should about do it", she plopped the heavy sack onto the counter.  
  
Dr. Tocks opened it slowly, his eyes growing wide at the sight of what was inside. The bag was filled to the top with more gold and jewels than he had ever seen before in his life.  
  
"I, I'm sorry Captain, but I don't think I can accept this", he said finally, after the realization that it was clearly stolen money.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Well, because I", he stammered, but again she cut him off.  
  
"If yer worried about breaking some kind of moral code 'ere, ye can put yer mind at ease because this was all obtained completely legitimately."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah sure", she shrugged indifferently, obviously lying.  
  
The doctor rolled his eyes but eventually conceded just as Jack made his grand reentrance.  
  
"Are we all ready to go then", he asked happily, over-joyed to finally be leaving Port Lucaya.  
  
"Aye, just waitin on you", Julianne answered.  
  
"Well then, let's go", he replied striding over to her and putting an arm around her waist. "Thanks again mate", he said clapping him on the shoulder.  
  
Smiling at Jack, Julianne looked back to the doctor and grabbed his hand. "Thank you doctor. For everything", she said to him, her tone and look showing just how much she truly meant it.  
  
***  
  
A week later Port Royale lay visible on the horizon as Julianne stood at the helm of the Renegade. Truth be told, she had never been so glad to reach a destination in all of her many years at sea. The last days of their trip had been tolerable to say the least. The weather held fair and the crews were happy to be out of Port Lucaya. Keeping tabs on Jack however, had not been as easy a task. As was his usual demeanor, he refused to be fawned over or hold anything back the second he set foot on the Pearl. He had adamantly opposed any ideas that he should just relax and let Ana and Gibbs run things for awhile, and his appetite for a certain strenuous activity had surely not been dampered in anyway save that Julianne would not give in to his requests.  
  
Add to that the fact that Elizabeth, Will, and Norrington were beginning to drive her absolutely crazy. A ship was no place for a baby, especially a baby of good breeding, and everyone knew it. Both parents did their best to keep the child content and out of everyone's hair, but continued to constantly ask how much farther they had to go. For his part, in his new outlook on his cousin, her lifestyle, and her values, the Commodore became incredibly over bearing in his attempts to help out and make himself useful. Though his intentions were good, on several occasions it took all of Julianne's self control not to remind him that they weren't on the Dauntless.  
  
So, with Port Royale growing in the distance, Julianne could not help but feel a little bit relieved. It took them yet another half a day to make the distance across the beautiful waters, but eventually the two ships pulled gently into the harbor and came to rest at the dock. Within minutes, a huge crowd of naval officers, towns people, and even the governor himself were gathered on the dock awaiting the expected descent of their missing loved ones.  
  
"Have no fear dear citizens of Port Royale", Jack announced from where he had jumped up onto the railing of his ship. "We've brought back your darling 'royal' family and your precious Commodore all in one piece."  
  
The crowd looked at him with a mixture of confusion and disgust, but that quickly turned to an eruption of cheers and applause as they saw Norrington and the Turners appear over the edge of the Renegade. As the plank was lowered and the four made their way down, they were quickly engulfed by the onlookers who welcomed them home in adoration. Watching the scene Jack and Julianne exchanged a look, rolled their eyes, then descended down to the dock themselves, crews in tow.  
  
"Well I still say that those Turners got what they deserved for getting themselves a pair of pirates for friends. A bunch of vile and dissolute miscreants the lot of them", Lieutenant Groves said to a lower ranking officer as he watched the reunion taking place.  
  
"Now, now Lieutenant. Don't ye think that's a bit harsh? After all, it was that pair of pirates that rescued them wasn't it?" Julianne cut in. "Besides, I'dave thought ye'dave learned yer lesson by now. No? Well then perhaps ye'd like to swab our decks? I'm sure I can 'ave it arranged."  
  
"Indeed", Groves answered before turning on his heel and stomping away angrily.  
  
"What was that all about", Jack asked her confused.  
  
"Oh nothin. Just another nancie navy boy."  
  
The pair pushed their way through the crowd, attempting to get away from all the hubbub taking place, but ended up getting pushed right towards the governor.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, Captain Amaris", he greeted them in a surprisingly cordial way.  
  
"Governor Swann", they answered in unison.  
  
"I just wanted to take the opportunity to thank you both for returning my family and Commodore Norrington to us safely."  
  
"Safely for them anyway", Jack commented. "Some o' us almost got killed in the process", he added, receiving a nudge from Julianne to shut up.  
  
The Governor's eyes widened at the news regardless. "Did you lose anyone", he asked in honest concern.  
  
Jack opened his mouth to answer but his tale was cut short by Julianne. "Nay, not a one. Captain Sparrow sustained some near fatal injuries, but as you can see he's fine as eva."  
  
"Yes, it would seem so", Swann replied after appraising Jack thoughtfully. "Well", he continued, "it would seem that we here in Port Royale are greatly indebted to you both. As such, it would be an honor if the two of you and your crews would join us tomorrow night at the fort for a banquet on your behalf."  
  
At this both Jack and Julianne's expressions turned to disbelief. 


	16. Playing Dress Up

That evening Jack and Julianne sat in their usual room at the Turner's house, deep in discussion.  
  
"Ye think we ought to get fancied up for this shindig tomorrow night", Julianne asked Jack, only to receive a moan in response.  
  
"No!" he answered emphatically.  
  
"I'm serious. I wonder what they'll be expecting."  
  
"Who cares what they're expecting", Jack replied quickly. "There's no way yer getting the crews dressed up for some prissy party", he added.  
  
"The crews can wear whatever they want, I'm talking about us", Julianne corrected.  
  
"Well ye aren't getting me all read up like some pansy, that's for sure."  
  
"Ye'll do whateva I tell ye", Julianne barked, then cracked a smile as she threw a pillow at him and hit him square in the face.  
  
Jack jumped up and sprung toward her but not before she stood herself and ran for the door.  
  
"I'm gonna go see what Elizabeth thinks", she called back to him slipping out of his reach.  
  
Jack huffed in fake annoyance and flopped himself lazily onto the bed and waited for Julianne to return. He did not have to wait long, within minutes she was back wearing a less than pleased expression.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"She wasn't much help."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"She said he prolly doesn't expect it but it neva hurts to make an impression."  
  
"Impression my ass! We just rescued two very important people, I don't care if they don't like how I look", Jack stated firmly.  
  
Julianne looked thoughtful but did not answer.  
  
"Jules", Jack questioned her, uneasy at her silence. "What's in yer head?"  
  
"I think we should look nice", she answered eventually.  
  
"You can't be serious", Jack practically jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Why not? It's not gonna kill ya to look good for one night, and ye did it when we were here back that one time."  
  
"I was forced into it that time", he shot back indignantly.  
  
"Oh what? Will and Lizzie jumped you, held a gun to yer head, and forced you limb by limb into nice clothes?"  
  
"You know what I mean", he rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Look", Julianne began, growing serious. "I just want to show all those pompous bastards that we're not just a bunch o' mangy cads alright. Can't ye just do this for me?"  
  
"Jules", Jack began moving over to where she sat and putting an arm around her shoulder. "We are just as good as them. Why d'ye need to pretend yer something yer not? They're always gonna think the way they do."  
  
Julianne sighed and stood up. Sometimes Jack just didn't understand. "Fine", she sighed again, "this is fine."  
  
"Jules."  
  
"No, yer right. Can't hide the truth after all?"  
  
"That's not what I meant", Jack argued. "If it's that important to ye we'll dress up ok?"  
  
"No, we don't have to", she walked back over to him and snaked an arm around his waist. "Let's just go to bed", she said with a smile and a kiss on his cheek.  
  
The next morning Julianne awoke to find herself alone in the bed. Rolling over she found Jack standing in the corner, one arm balancing himself against the bureau as he pulled on his boots.  
  
"What are ye doin", she asked.  
  
"Need to go into town this mornin for some things, I'll be back round lunch time", he answered her.  
  
"Some things? What kind of things?"  
  
"Just mind yer business, ye'll know soon enough", was all he replied before topping off his hat and letting himself out of the room.  
  
Rolling back into her pillow Julianne sighed and smiled to herself. Jack was going to get himself something presentable to wear, and she reveled in the fact that she knew how to play him so well. As she lay there she wondered what she ought to do for a dress. She had one on the ship Elizabeth had given her some years ago, and she knew the younger woman would not be opposed to lending her another if she wished it, but something inside kept irking at her to go buy a new one. She almost wanted to enjoy the experience of playing "rich, dress up". Making up her mind to do just that later on, she allowed herself to drift back into sleep, though sorely missing the company of her absent bed partner.  
  
When she finally did rise several hours later, Jack was already home and the household's other residents were all gathered down in the kitchen waiting for lunch to be served. Surveying the room, Julianne's earlier suspicions were confirmed as a dark garment bag hanging on the closet door caught her attention. Dragging herself across the room, she opened it and peered inside, to find a lovely suit inside. Closing the bag, she quickly threw on her own clothes and made her way downstairs.  
  
"Well, look who finally decided to join the living", Will joked as she took a seat at the table.  
  
"Not like you to sleep so late", Jack commented. In response Julianne only shrugged and grabbed an apple out of the bowl sitting on the table.  
  
She was silent as she munched thoughtfully, and remained that way throughout the entire meal.  
  
"What's wrong luv", Jack broke into her thoughts. "Cat got yer tongue?"  
  
"Hmm, no sorry, just thinking", she answered before turning her attention to Elizabeth. "Lizzie, if ye don't mind, I've got to go into town today and I'd much appreciate it if you'd join me."  
  
"Of course I will", the younger woman answered. "What time did you want to go?"  
  
"As soon as we're done if that's alright with you."  
  
"Aye that's fine. Will can watch Gabby while I'm gone."  
  
***  
  
Julianne and Elizabeth walked side by side through Port Royale's business district taking in the chaos around them. Apparently the banquet that night was going to be one hell of a high toned and fancy to do and everywhere townspeople were running around frantically trying to prepare.  
  
"Where are we going", Elizabeth's question broke into Julianne's thoughts.  
  
"Oh", Julianne laughed in response. "I hadn't realized I forgot to tell you. We're going shopping."  
  
"Yes I gathered that much. What are we shopping for?"  
  
"Well I need a dress for tonight don't I", the captain asked slyly.  
  
"Are you serious", Elizabeth gaped. "You could have spared yourself, I have dozens you could have borrowed."  
  
"I know, but I wanted the experience."  
  
"The experience?" the younger woman repeated incredulously.  
  
"Yes the experience. I want to know what it's like being an affluent and productive member of society alright?" Julianne smarted in a drippingly formal accent with her nose turned up.  
  
At this Elizabeth burst into giggles. "Very well, come on then. This is where I usually go", she pointed towards a little shop on the next corner.  
  
"Thank you madam", Julianne continued in her high British impersonation.  
  
"Oh come off it", Elizabeth scolded, playfully swatting at her friend.  
  
The two women entered the shop which appeared empty at first sight. Gazing around the room Julianne began to wonder if this was such a good idea. Before she had enough time to fully reconsider her decision she and Elizabeth were greeted by the shop's owner. A little, plump old woman decorated by several gaudy bangles entered the room and surveyed the two woman appraisingly.  
  
"Ah Miss Turner, a pleasure as always", she welcomed Elizabeth. "And who might you be", she asked, a slight trace of distaste in her voice as she took in Julianne.  
  
"Madam Devoe this is my dear friend Captain Amaris", Elizabeth answered for her.  
  
"Oh, she's a friend of yours", the woman asked in obvious disbelief as though Julianne was not even there.  
  
"Yes, a dear friend", Elizabeth repeated herself. "In fact the banquet at the fort tonight is being held in her honor. You may have heard how my darling daughter was recently kidnapped along with Commodore Norrington and it was Captain Amaris and her partner Captain Sparrow who returned them safely home", she finished firmly, indicating that the dressmaker drop any further commentary.  
  
"Yes of course", Madam answered a little embarrassed. "So, you need a dress then", she now addressed Julianne.  
  
"Aye", the pirate answered with an annoyingly toothy grin, revealing the flash of a silver tooth.  
  
"Alright then, take of your jacket so I can take your measurements", Madam instructed.  
  
Julianne stared at her for a moment, then remembered that was not captain of the dress shop and obliged. Shedding her long jacket she shot Madam a lok daring her to comment on her choice of clothing. From the look on her face it was obvious that the dress maker disapproved but thought better than to voice her opinion.  
  
"Alright then", she mumbled more as encouragement to herself than anything as she unwound her tape measure.  
  
Stepping up to Julianne she wrapped the tape around her waist and pulled it tight causing her to suck in a breath.  
  
"Keep in mind that I want to be able to breathe", the pirate joked.  
  
Madam was not amused and grumbled quietly to herself as she continued her measuring. Several minutes later after she had finished, having made quite an ordeal of the whole thing to annoy Julianne, she ordered her to stay put while she went to retrieve the dresses in her size.  
  
"You're lucky for being such an ideal size", Madam began as she returned pushing a large rack. "I've a lot that should fit you."  
  
Bringing the rack to a stop, she watched as the pirate looked through them, occasionally pulling one out to examine it further, but refraining from ever looking impressed.  
  
"Now dear with your complexion, hair, and eyes I would suggest something in a blue or"  
  
"I want this one", Julianne cut her off in mid-sentence pulling a dress off the rack.  
  
Holding it up, she turned it around and smiled approvingly. The dress was red, blood red, and trimmed in black. Both the neck and back line scooped ridiculously low and it had a slight train. By all accounts were it not for the lavish material and embroidery, one would expect to see such a dress being worn on the streets of Tortuga.  
  
"Are you sure about that", Madam asked in a slightly horrified voice.  
  
Behind Julianne, Elizabeth stifled a giggle. She was not remotely surprised at the dress her friend had chosen but was enjoying the reaction it was giving Madam.  
  
"Quite sure", Julianne answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"It's just that, that particular dress may not be the most appropriate dress for an event such as tonight's, if you catch my meaning", the dressmaker stumbled over her words.  
  
"Well Madam, I've never much concerned myself with appropriate before and I don't think I'll be startin today. So, am I to try this on or should I just take it from 'ere?"  
  
Again Madam stared at Julianne as though she had grown a second head. "You must try it on of course", she managed to choke out at last. "This way", she continued, directing Julianne behind a dressing screen.  
  
Standing in front of the screen Madam waited for Julianne to shed her typical garb and pull on the dress.  
  
"Hey a little help back 'ere", an irritated voice called out to her.  
  
Hustling behind to help her, Madam began to help pull the dress on properly, adjusting it where necessary. She did her best to maintain an indifferent demeanor as she took in Julianne's toned body and muscles in amazement. When the dress was finally looking the way it should, Julianne stepped out into view to get Elizabeth's opinion.  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
"It's perfect. Very you", Elizabeth replied with a laugh.  
  
"I think so too. What about you Madam", she asked turning to the other woman.  
  
"It is quite lovely on you all things considered. But perhaps you'd consider something to cover up that tattoo?"  
  
Julianne looked over her shoulder at the large, dark 'R' stamped on her left shoulder blade. "Eh, its fine", she commented. "Besides, then I'd have to worry bout covering up this too and there's no way yer gettin me in a long sleeved gown", she continued holding up her right arm to reveal her brand. "It's no secret I'm a pirate after all, they're lucky I'm wearin a dress in the first place."  
  
"I agree", Elizabeth chimed in. "You are positively the most ravishing thing I've ever seen after a Tortugan whore."  
  
At this Julianne snorted in laughter, appreciative of the fact that Elizabeth had come to know her and her sense of humor so well. Next to her, Madam nodded in defeat.  
  
"Very well. Go ahead and take it off and I'll wrap it up for you", she consented at last.  
  
Ten minutes later Elizabeth and Julianne left the dress shop, hit up the jewelry shop for a matching necklace, and finally made their way back to the Turners' house. 


	17. Quid Pro Quo

Julianne and Elizabeth returned home to find Will rummaging through orders he received while away and Jack playing with Gabrielle in the living room.  
  
"Ouch", the pirate captain yelped from where he lay sprawled on the floor, little girl on top of him. Picking her up he put her face close to his, "ye've really got to learn yer own strength luv, yer liable to rip me hair right out!"  
  
In response the little girl only giggled and reached out to grab another clump.  
  
"Ah, ah", Jack laughed, holding her up and out of reach. Behind him he heard the sound of laughing, and sat up and turned around to find the two women watching from the doorway.  
  
"I'm glad you're so taken with each other", Elizabeth began. "Juli and I still have some things to do so I'll need you to watch her just a bit longer."  
  
"And what is it that you two have to do?"  
  
"We've a big occasion to get ready for, and between the two of use I'm going to have a lot of work on my hands", she answered.  
  
Content with this, Jack nodded and turned his attention back to the little girl.  
  
"I'll be down in a bit to take her so you have time to get yourself ready", Elizabeth called to him as she ascended the stairs behind Julianne.  
  
"Yeah, yeah", Jack huffed.  
  
On her way upstairs Julianne became aware of an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She had been through the beautification process with Elizabeth once before, and by all accounts ranked it among her worst life experiences. Swalling hard, she tried to put these things out of her mind as she made her way to put the new dress in her room.  
  
"Why don't you put that in the nursery", Elizabeth suggested just as she was about to enter the guest room.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't want to ruin the surprise."  
  
Julianne considered this with raised eyebrows. "Good point", she agreed then headed for the baby's room.  
  
"Now", Elizabeth went on. "Go bathe, and when you're finished I'll do your hair and make-up."  
  
At this Julianne made a face but obeyed.  
  
"And don't take all day", the younger woman called into the bathroom after Julianne had shut the door. "The rest of us still have to get ready."  
  
Inside the bathroom Julianne threw her clothes into a ball in the corner and allowed herself to sink into the warmth of the tub. She enjoyed the relaxation for only a few minutes, knowing that if she took too long Elizabeth would surely have no problem storming in and pulling her out by force. Sitting back up she quickly proceeded to scrub herself down and washed her hair with whatever bottle of junk had been left for her. Just as the last time Elizabeth had given her the "treatment", Julianne made sure to remove the beads from her hair and carefully collected them together so they would not be lost. Getting out and drying herself off, she threw a robe around herself and yelled out into the hall for Elizabeth.  
  
Momentarily the younger woman was there. Directing Julianne to the chair in front of the mirror she set to work pulling out everything that she would need. Grabbing a towel from the wall she rubbed the pirate's hair dry and got the curling iron ready before beginning with the brush.  
  
"Now, I don't want any complaints this time", she ordered.  
  
Julianne nodded and gripped the sides of her chair, preparing for the worst. Thankfully, whatever Elizabeth had given her earlier to put in her hair had made it smooth and helped the process along. Her mess of tangles came out much easier and the whole ordeal did not last long.  
  
"Alright. So, is there anything in particular you'd like me to do?"  
  
Julianne thought for a moment. "I don't want it too proper, ye know. Just do it to match the dress."  
  
Elizabeth nodded and considered her options. "I've got it", she exclaimed.  
  
"What are ye gonna do?"  
  
"Just sit still, its going to take awhile", she was hushed.  
  
And take awhile it did. Julianne must have sat still in that chair for over an hour while Elizabeth twirled strand after strand of her hair around the hot cylinder. She had even gone so far as to make her face away from the mirror so she wouldn't see herself until everything was finished. After hair came make up. Something Julianne had certainly never experienced before. She sat like a statue as Elizabeth painted her up, flinching slightly whenever she came to close to her eyes.  
  
"All finished", Elizabeth announced proudly when she was done.  
  
"So I can look now?"  
  
"Nope! You've got to get dressed first. Then you can see yourself."  
  
Julianne groaned but was amused at all the effort Elizabeth was going through to make her happy.  
  
"Come along and I'll help you with your dress."  
  
Ten minutes later Julianne stood in front of the full length mirror admiring the person who stared back at her.  
  
"Well what do you think", Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I'm almost tempted to dress like this everyday", the pirate laughed. "I love it", she exclaimed hugging the younger woman.  
  
"Good. Now I'm going to get myself ready. You ought to stay put because Jack and Will will be up before too long themselves."  
  
Julianne sat herself down in the room's chair delicately. She was going to great lengths to keep her extravagant look in tact. Unable to resist she got back up and examined herself again. Truth be told, she really did look amazing. Elizabeth had styled her hair to match her dress perfectly. A wild mess of curls, some was pinned up while the rest hung loose. Her make up was dark, but tasteful. The dress fit her perfectly and she looked beautiful in it while its style still allowed her personality to shine through, revealing toned muscles, several scars, her brand and her tattoo.  
  
Hearing a rustle outside the door, she made her way to it and leaned against it to her what was going on. From the sound of things it seemed as though Jack was protesting about one or two parts of his new wardrobe and Will was doing his best to straighten him out. When it appeared Jack was sorted and settled and Will had retreated to his bedroom, Julianne decided she'd had enough of hiding in wait and she was ready to reveal her surprise. Mostly, she just wanted to see how Jack looked in his new get up.  
  
Opening the door quietly, to avoid giving Jack any head's up, she slipped silently across the hall and opened the door to the guest room with equal stealth. Inside she found Jack staring at the bed stewing over whether or not he really intended to wear cuff links. Taking him in a smile spread across her face. He too, looked amazing. He wore the suit of black she had seen hanging up earlier and coincidentally enough, it was accented in red. The bandana and beading had all been removed from his hair, which was pulled back into a sleekly brushed ponytail under a new black tri-cornered hat. And all of the dirt that typically covered his skin had been washed clean.  
  
Stepping inside she closed the door behind her and locked it with a click. This was enough to get Jack's attention and he whirled around caught a bit off guard. When he saw Julianne he sucked in a breath.  
  
"Not bad Cap'n", she teased seductively, coming toward him. "Not bad at all", she added stepping up close to him and running a hand down his face.  
  
Upon closer examination she discovered that the kohl that typically lined his eyes was gone, and he had even shaved the stray scuff that escaped his braided goatee. He did not respond to her comment, but he didn't have to. Putting a hand behind her neck he pulled her to him in a rough kiss.  
  
It was a heated moment. One in which it took all of Julianne's self- restraint not to give into the overwhelming urge to rip off all of his clothes right then and there. But the thought of invoking Elizabeth's wrath remained clear in her mind, and she pulled herself away from Jack's passion before either of them got too carried away.  
  
"Later luv", she assured him as she straightened her now slightly disheveled dress.  
  
"Jules", Jack whispered close to her ear. "You look absolutely amazing. That dress, is, well its perfect."  
  
"As is this", she replied indicating his own attire. "Though I must admit, I think it'll look much betta lying in a heap on the floor later tonight."  
  
"Ah", Jack sighed back. "How lucky am I to have found such a perfect woman?"  
  
"We are a rare breed, no question about it", she laughed in response.  
  
***  
  
The carriage came for the five party goers at promptly 6:45 to take them up to the fort. Stepping up and inside, Elizabeth found her father already seated and waiting for them. She climbed in first followed by Will holding Gabby, then Julianne and Jack. Governor Swann stared at the two pirates for a moment, not recognizing either of them. Just as he was about to question his daughter as to who their companions were, he took a better look at Julianne's dress, saw her brand, and realized their identities.  
  
"See somethin ye like Governor", Jack asked him with a cheeky grin as he noticed the other man's attention focused on his woman.  
  
Weatherby cleared his throat and averted his gaze. "Of course not" he stammered.  
  
"Well aren't you a charmer", Julianne chuckled with rolled eyes.  
  
Her comment caused the governor to rethink his quick response to Jack. "Sorry, that's not what I meant", he tried to explain, while his daughter laughed quietly at his discomfort.  
  
"No worries mate", Julianne assured him, enjoying the fact that it was he who was feeling uncomfortable instead of her.  
  
The rest of the short trip passed in silence. Julianne fidgeted nervously, cracking her fingers and incessantly rapping them against her seat, much to the annoyance of the other riders. Sensing her discomfort, Jack placed one hand reassuringly over hers, both in comfort and to make her stop. The governor made note of this, but refrained from inquiry. He had heard his daughter's tales of her two captain friends before, and would ask her later if she had left out any of the more intimate details in their telling.  
  
When they finally came to a stop in front of the fort's large wooden doors, the carriage door was opened and each rider stepped out. Governor Swann took his granddaughter in his arms, allowing his son-in-law to escort his wife, and Jack took Julianne by the arm.  
  
"I shall be the perfect gentleman my dear", he said to her softly in perfect English, when she gave him a sidewards glance.  
  
The double doors were promptly opened for the group by two soldiers and they walked down the long stone corridor towards the large open courtyard. Upon reaching it they were greeted by a finely dressed Commodore Norrington, who then escorted them to the head table at front at center where they were all to be seated. Julianne suppressed a snicker as she heard the unmistakable sound of gasping as the other guests, crews included, beheld the sight of she and Jack. Looking around, she was impressed to see that each of them had also cleaned themselves up nicely, all wearing new clothes. She wondered about this, unaware that Jack had requested that all of them do it.  
  
Once everyone had taken their seats and dinner had been served, Governor Swann stood, cleared his throat, and raised his glass.  
  
"I just want to take a moment, to extend my thanks and overwhelming gratitude to the crews of both the Black Pearl and the Renegade, and to Captain Sparrow and Captain Amaris, for braving extreme danger and near death, to return Commodore Norrington and my darling granddaughter home, safely and sound. Port Royale is truly indebted to you for your service, and you are most welcome here any time you wish. A toast, to the Black Pearl and the Renegade and their two wonderful captains."  
  
Upon his finishing the rest of the guests in attendance clinked their glasses, downed their wine, and erupted into applause.  
  
Dinner came to an end and soon servers were clearing plates from tables and the musicians came forward and changed from playing background tunes to lively dance music. From where she sat, Julianne smiled to herself at the sight of the crowd of dancers who had gathered in the center of the courtyard. Among the townspeople who had been invited, several of the crew had made their way to the dance floor, either with the few of their fellow lady comrades or those single party goers who were more than happy to provide dance partners. She waved slightly at Anamaria who was being swung around gracefully by Gibbs, who had apparently been quite the gentleman is his days sailing for the navy. Will and Elizabeth moved together slowly, holding each other tight, eyes closed and obviously in love. Even Norrington had made his way out accompanied by a lovely woman who appeared to more than just another acquaintance.  
  
Totally absorbed in watching the scene before here, Julianne was unaware that Jack had leaned in close to watch her. "Care to dance love?"  
  
Caught off guard, she turned to him in wonder. "Are you serious?"  
  
"I told you, perfect gentleman", he answered with proud grin, standing up and extending a hand to her.  
  
His smiled was returned as Julianne took his hand, stood, and followed him out onto the floor. For a second, she aware that every pair of eyes was on here as Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Her insecurities were soon forgotten however as she became lost in moment, a world that only consisted of her and Jack.  
  
Resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed, Julianne held him tight and whispered, "thank you".  
  
"Oh don't thank me yet luv", he replied, reverting back to his typical idiolect. "I'll be sure to get me revenge tonight", he added with a cocky grin and gleam in his eye.  
  
"How many times do I 'ave to tell ye. It's not revenge if the receiver enjoys it. Ye can't rape the willin after all."  
  
"In that case", Jack laughed at her explanation. "We'll consider it payment for services rendered."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Another one down, who knows how many more to go. Hope you all enjoyed it. The ending wasn't all what I had hoped for, but I must admit that at the end there I just lost my mojo. Though I've found that's not so uncommon when bringing things to a close. Hopefully the creative juices will start flowing again as I pick up with my current story "Here Without You". If you liked any of my previous works, this included, check it out. It's totally unrelated to my little trilogy thus far, but I hope for it be to just as good. And on a final note, thanks to all of you who reviewed. Your comments have been beyond inspiring, and knowing you like my writing really is what drives me to keep going. I especially would like to say a HUGE thank you to jackfan2, whose reviews, advice, and helpful hints have been appreciated more than I can say here. Her stories are great, check them out.  
  
In closing. [Sounds so formal doesn't it?] I sincerely hope you look into my new story and as always I would love to hear your thoughts.  
  
-Angie 


End file.
